Four Encoded Prophecies
by Mintey
Summary: When Aslan comes with prophecies, the Pevensies abandon their country for more pressing matters, such as the life of a sibling. Lucy journies to the sun, Edmund goes on a wild chase, and Susan is left in charge of Narnia. Only bad can can come from this!
1. Questions Unanswered

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Pevensies, Tumnus, or any other traditional characters. I especially do not own Narnia itself - that belongs to CS Lewis. This is just for pure fun; I am not making any money off of it.

**Disclaimer II: **Some aspects may resemble other stories, but it is not intentional if they do. I've simply read a thousand stories and they're floating in my subconscious state. So if I copied you, it was inadvertent, and I apologize to you.

**Disclaimer III: **I own Athylt, Koru, Runo, Fylder, Sihet, Wazari, and that dog creature thing - they are my own characters for my own purposes. I ask if you would like to use them to please message me first. Also, I ask that no one steals any of the plot ideas in this story. Again, if you would like to use them, please message me first. Thank you.

**Rating: **T - Contains some graphic descriptions as well as medium language. Intended for ages 13+.

**Time Period: **During The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, in the Golden Age, year 1005. Lucy is 13, Edmund is 15, Susan is 17, and Peter is 18.

**Pre-Reading Notes: **Let the adventures begin! I'm afraid there will be many errors because I am posting this before the story is completed. A lot of foreshadowing is happening, so I will let you know (when new chapters are posted) if anything in previous chapters has changed to make the story more... correct. With that in consideration, all I ask is that you critique and enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Aslan!" Lucy ran towards Him with arms outstretched. In her rush, she nearly knocked Aslan over. "You've come back!"<p>

Aslan chuckled. "Not for long, my dear one."

"Can't you stay longer?" asked Susan. "We've missed you."

"I'm afraid I only come when there is business to sort," said Aslan.

"What kind of business?" Edmund pondered aloud.

"You shall see," said Aslan, "In time."

"Wars?" prodded Peter. "Narnia isn't in danger, is it?"

"Have peace, my son. No danger will befall Narnia." Aslan's velvet paws made no sound as He walked across the marble floor. Peter shot a questioning glance to his siblings before following Aslan. The Lion stopped at the stained glass window with the view of Narnia. "It will not be long."

"Until?" asked Lucy. Her voice quivered. Aslan never came unless something grave was in their midst.

Aslan's big head turned to face Lucy. "Come with me, daughter." Lucy walked beside Aslan with her hand in his mane. Aslan stopped at the eastern hall. Lucy's hall. A breeze blew through, ruffling Lucy's hair. "Did you not wonder why your siblings' and your rooms were in separate halls? Did you not wonder why yours faced east?"

"Yes, but..." Lucy let her words trail off. "But..."

"You have my attention. Speak."

"You have always said there are some things that aren't meant for me to know," Lucy said.

Aslan chuckled. "You have learned well. Things have their time, though." Aslan continued down the hallway until He came to the end of the hall. A balcony overlooked the glistening ocean. The sun had just begun to set, casting a red-gold light over the waves. Lucy thought she saw a mermaid splashing with glee in the waters. "Listen well and remember. There are four steps, but you must figure them for yourself."

"I think I can remember," said Lucy. "I'm not sure I could figure them out, though." She began to bite her thumbnail without realizing. Aslan placed His paw on her hand. Lucy turned bright red.

"First, you must take the Lion's head-"

"Lion's head?"

"Did I not say you would have to figure it out yourself?" Lucy nodded. "First, you must take the Lion's head in your right pocket. Second, you are to go the farthest east you can go."

"In Narnia? Or _the farthest_ east? Isn't the world round?"

Aslan chuckled. "You are quite amusing, beloved, but it is time for me to speak and you to take advice. There is a time for everything."

"Sorry, Aslan."

"Third, you are to befriend the creature. This will bring you to where you need to be. Lastly, you are to talk to who you meet. Then you shall learn the rest on your own. Repeat the steps to me, Lucy."

Lucy had to repeat the steps several times before she got them correct. Aslan listened intently, making sure she did not mess up. At last, He said, "You are ready. I hope to see you soon. For now, you must visit those who will be missed. All of them."

"I'm not sure I get it, those who will be missed? I'll miss you, Asla-" Lucy blinked. Aslan was no longer with her. She ran out of her hall, back to the throne room. Only Edmund was there now, watching out over Narnia.

"Where's Peter gone to?" Edmund jumped. He hadn't expected Lucy to come up behind him. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"To talk to Aslan," said Edmund.

"He was just with me, though?" Lucy was puzzled. Edmund smiled. His lips twitched a little. The smile was a fake one. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing, no, I mean, well, no. Aslan said things that bothered me."

Lucy repeated herself. "Aslan was just with me."

"I'm pretty sure he has the ability to be in more than one place, Lu. In fact, I think he's talking to Susan, too," said Edmund. He placed an arm around her shoulders. His normally comforting arm was shaking, instead making it worrisome to Lucy.

"Edmund, what is wrong?" She pulled back. Edmund was startled at Lucy's face. Her eyes were concerned, but her mouth was pressed into a straight line. It was not one of her better faces, for sure.

"Nothi-"

"Don't _nothing _me." Lucy grabbed Edmund's hand and held it in between them. His fingers quivered. "You're _trembling_, Ed."

"I'm scared, okay!" Edmund spun to leave. Peter bumped into Edmund. "Sorry," said Edmund. He peered up at Peter. Peter's face was not much better than Lucy's. His jaw was clenched and his hands were balled into fists.

"Peter?" asked Lucy.

"You can't!" yelled Peter.

"Can't... what?" Lucy said.

Peter was startled. He expected Lucy to know what he was talking about. Peter frantically waved his arms, thinking it would help Lucy understand. Seeing her confusion, he finally said, "Go!" Peter crossed his arms. Susan entered, though she seemed much happier than everyone else.

"What's going on in here?" demanded Susan. She glanced from Peter to Lucy to Edmund.

"Susan," said Lucy, "What did Aslan say to you?" If Edmund and Peter refused to tell her, maybe at least Susan would.

"He said I would be High Queen," said Susan. She smiled, unaware of the others' glares.

"Is that _exactly_ what he said?" asked Lucy.

"No, I don't remember _exactly_ what He said." Lucy mentally repeated the steps Aslan had given her. She didn't want to end up like Susan and forget the details.

"Hmph," said Edmund, "It depends on how you interpret that..." He slumped against a wall. Susan rolled her eyes.

"You're all being a pain. So tell me what's going on, right this instant." Lucy shrugged. Edmund kept his gaze on his hands. Peter stepped towards Susan.

"Aslan wants Lucy to go somewhere-"

Lucy cut off Peter. "You were eavesdrop-"

Susan interrupted Lucy, saying, "Where?" Lucy clamped her mouth shut. At this rate, nobody would get to tell the full story of what they wanted to say. Lucy took a seat next to Edmund, allowing Peter and Susan to argue it out, as usual.

"When do you think they'll stop?" whispered Lucy to Edmund.

"Hard to tell," whispered Edmund, back to Lucy, "I don't know what they're arguing _about_ so I couldn't say. Now be quiet so I _can_ hear."

Peter said, "I don't know, somewhere. Aslan didn't say; He said Lucy would be going on a journey."

"Peter, do you think its fair-"

"What's fair?" Susan let out an exasperated sigh when Peter didn't allow her to finish her sentence.

"I was going to tell you, if you'd just shut up for one second. Do you think its fair that you're stopping Lucy?"

"Yes," started Peter.

"If my memory is correct, your first battle was when you were thirteen. She's thirteen." Susan stared at Rhindon.

She remembered when it held the blood of Maugrim, when it had held the blood of Narnia's enemies, and most importantly when it had held the blood of Jadis the White Witch. Her gaze transfered to the four thrones, mostly Edmund's throne with the picture of the broken wand. Sure, he had almost died, and sure, they were all young when it had happened. It seemed Peter and her argued over this every day. Still, Lucy hadn't had any adventures. Susan often saw Lucy sulking alone in the gardens or the trees. She knew the younger girl was looking for a chance to prove herself. Peter's voice shattered her thoughts.

"So, she's... she's... she's..." Peter stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"A girl?" interrupted Edmund. Lucy elbowed him. She wanted the argument to play out. Edmund stuck his tongue out at her, then continued to put in suggestions. "Too small? Too young? A Queen? Your sister?"

"Hush up, Ed!" Lucy hissed.

Peter shrugged. Susan said, "See, there's nothing wrong with it. So drop it. I'm getting to bed, it's late." Susan backed towards the southern hall, her hall. "You should, also. And I don't want to hear anymore arguing." Susan spun on her heel then began to skip down the hallway, muttering, "High Queen... High Queen..." Peter watched her disappear.

"I'm going to go, too. I think tomorrow's going to be a big day." Edmund and Lucy waited until Peter's figure was engulfed in the darkness of the northern hall.

Edmund stifled a yawn. "Goodnight, Lu."

"Wait! You're not going anywhere until I get my answer."

"And that answer would be... ?" Edmund waved his hands, trying to get Lucy to talk faster. His eyelids drooped.

Lucy gave him a _seriously? _look. "Why were you all... weird before?"

"Go to bed."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get my answer," repeated Lucy. She planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Edmund sighed. He hated it when Lucy got stubborn. Whenever the four siblings had different opinions, it came down to Lucy and Edmund, who held out so long they often called it a tie. Edmund took a deep breath. "You'll get it soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Lucy was confused. Edmund was already leaving the throne room. She tailed after him into the western hall.

Edmund stopped outside of his room. "Aslan comes bringing prophecies. So, unless something goes off plan - which I doubt - you'll see, soon enough." Edmund entered his room. As the door was closing, she thought she heard Edmund mutter, "I just hope it isn't too late."

Lucy retreated to her own room not long after, pondering the events of the day. Edmund was right. Aslan usually came bringing prophecies. They were never wrong, but always encrypted, not straightforward. Lucy sighed. She pulled the covers up to her neck. To help with sleeping, she recited the steps to herself. She was fast asleep soon enough.


	2. The Lion's Head

Sunlight filtered through the window in Edmund's room. He raised his arms in a stretch, accidentally hitting something in the process. He figured it was simply the bedpost. Now that he had hit his growth spurt, his bed was too short for him - his feet lingered close to the edge. Edmund rolled over. Somebody was there.

"Hullo, Lu?" Edmund said. It came out more like a question then a greeting. "When did you get here?" He threw back the sheets and stepped over to his clothing chest. Edmund got fully dressed. He often slept shirtless but Lucy's presence made him embarrassed, even if she was only his sister.

"I was worried about... well you know," said Lucy.

"Drat!" Edmund pulled on his boots in a hurry, knocking over his sword in the process. "I forgot!"

"Sorry?" Lucy sat up in Edmund's bed. Unlike her brother, she was fine in the thin nightgown she wore, oblivious to Edmund. Their difference in embarrassment most likely had something to do with their ages, being that Lucy was thirteen while Edmund was fifteen going on sixteen.

"Peter's probably gathered an army by now..." mumbled Edmund. He strapped the fallen sword around his waist then started to leave. "Any idea what time it is?" he asked Lucy.

"Morning." Lucy was still half asleep. She yawned, swinging her bare feet onto the cold stone floor. Edmund made an exasperated face. Leaving Lucy to ponder what had just happened, he ran out the door. Athylt and Peter were having a serious talk in the courtroom.

"G'morn," said Peter. Edmund gave a curt nod in return. "Can we help you?"

"No," Edmund said, "I just came to grab something." Peter watched Edmund with the eyes of a hawk. Edmund went to the far end of the courtroom, where all the law books were kept. Peter strained his eyes to see the book that Edmund grabbed. The boy was too far away, though. Edmund didn't have to see Peter to know that his older brother was watching, so Edmund made it a point to leave out the rear door.

"Strange," Peter mused.

"If I may?" Athylt said once Edmund had left. Peter looked at the centaur expectantly. "I don't think King Edmund's behavior is any different than yours, High King Peter. Not that there's nothing wrong with being prepared for attack, but Aslan's coming is most likely the source of the King's mysteriousness. That, and the fact that King Edmund is always quite shady." Athylt chuckled. "Now, do you want these troops gathered now, or later?"

"As soon as possible," said Peter. He left the courtroom, then stepped into the throne room. Edmund was slouched in his throne, reading. Peter tip-toed closer. He could now read the title of Edmund's reading material, _Constitution of Galma_. Peter stepped to the backside of Edmund, who was still content and undisturbed. He tried to see the passage Edmund was reading, to maybe get a clue into his worries. Upon examination, there were several amendments on the page. Peter groaned in frustration.

Edmun closed the book. "Second time today," he muttered, then, to Peter, "Yes?"

"Nothing."

Edmund had a hint of a smile on his face. "Sure, after you gather an army and start spying on me, nothing's going on."

"I just want Narnia to be protected," said Peter.

"As do I," Edmund said. He waved the book in Peter's face. "And also, did you honestly think you could sneak up on _me_? C'mon, Pete, you're smarter than that. You know I'm head of the secret police for a reason." He gave a full-out grin. "I'm starved, let's go eat."

"Sure, go ahead, I need to ask Athylt one more thing," fibbed Peter. Edmund knew Peter was lying, although he continued walking away. Peter picked up the book Edmund had left behind. He opened to the page that his brother had been reading. Peter skimmed through it. _Why was Edmund reading this? _wondered Peter. The amendments varied - some were random and seemed irrelevant, others about rights of the kings, and still some about creature rights. Peter shrugged. _He probably just got a bit about mistreated animals in Galma, and wanted to do some business about it_.

When Peter reached the Oda Yeme, he found that all three of his siblings had finished eating. They had made sure to leave some food for him. Some, but not enough. Edmund smirked. He sat back in his chair.

"Find what you wanted?" asked Edmund. Peter swallowed a forkful of food.

"Maybe."

"Naw." Edmund grinned. Gosh, Peter really hated when Edmund did this. Why did he have to be so good at hiding things? Why did he have to be so good about _telling_ when someone was hiding something? And why did he have to be so cocky about it?

"Why do you have to be so good at being mysterious?"

Edmund shrugged. "Why do you have to be so good at being a pain?" The younger boy smiled. Again. Peter loved Edmund, but there were those times when he was a hair away from strangling the boy. Edmund's signature _I-know-something-you-don't-know_ smile really irked Peter. He pounded his fist on the table.

"Stopeet," whined Peter.

"Stop what?" Edmund teased.

"Both of you, cut it," said Susan. She stood up. "Anyways, I'm off to the parlor. A few dryads promised to make me a new dress." Lucy watched Susan from the corner of her eyes. Once the older girl had left, she spoke.

"So she's still on the High Queen bit?"

"I suppose," said Peter, "Guess everyone interprets things differently. We interpreted our prophecies for the worst, while she - I assume - interpreted her's for the best." Peter finished his small plate of food.

"Ugh," said Edmund, seeing Peter's empty plate, "Watching you eat made me sick. I'm stuffed."

"Maybe if you hadn't eaten all my food, you wouldn't be so full."

"It was me," said Lucy. She gave a sheepish smile. "I guess I hold food better than both of you, because I feel great."

"That's a good thing," said a small voice, "You'll need it for your journey." All turned to see a small hummingbird fluttering overhead.

"Hullo, Koru," said Edmund. "Have you come with more letters?"

"Not letters, I'm afraid," she squeaked, "Sihet, your appointed ruler of Galma, and Fylder, councilman of Avra, the Lone Island, have come, wishing to speak to the Kings and Queens. What are your responses, High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy?"

_Galma? Wasn't Edmund just reading about that?_ Peter shook the thoughts from his head. He answered for all of them, "Please ask if they will pardon the absence of Queen Susan, although we can talk to them. In fact, now, if they would like." The hummingbird nodded, or what would be equivalent to a nod for a hummingbird. In a matter of moments, Koru returned.

"They have agreed. I sent Tumnus to show them to the throne room."

"We'll be there shortly," said Edmund, "Thank you, Koru. Oh, and I have something for the beavers. Would you be kind enough to bring this to them?" Edmund produced a slip of paper, prettily wrapped in red and yellow ribbon, Narnia's colors. "Send them my regards, and an apology for not being able to make it there." Koru flew off with Edmund's note tucked in her tiny claws. Peter gave Edmund a curious look.

"Just an apology, you know, for before," Edmund said, his tone of voice flat and uninterested. Lucy placed a sympathetic hand on Edmund's shoulder. Edmund stood up, brushing her off. "I left my crown in my room. Lu came in sometime last night and when I woke up, I was startled so I totally forgot it." Peter dismissed his brother.

"We'll wait for Edmund before starting," said Peter. Edmund returned no longer than five minutes later. His crown was askew, so Lucy reached up to straighten it. Edmund rolled his eyes. _Girls_, he thought, _always so occupied about appearance_.

Sihet and Fylder were in the throne room, seated on chairs brought in by the fauns. The kings and queen took their places at their own thrones. Siget and Fylder bowed. Edmund frowned when he saw Fylder's bow was ever so minuscule. The man appeared to have lost some respect for Narnia's royalty.

"What can we do for you, sirs?" asked Peter.

"It is one of my finest warhorses is gravely ill," said Sihet, "I was wondering if Queen Lucy would be willing to give him a drop from her cordial." Peter turned to Lucy. She nodded, holding out her cordial. Sihet shook his head, saying, "He is in the stables."

"And for you, Fylder?"

Sihet answered for Fylder. "He was visiting me in Galma, and since I was coming here, I asked if he would like to come along."

"I see. You are welcome here as long as you like. Tumnus can show you to your rooms, after business is taken care of. All are dismissed." Peter and Edmund left the room while Lucy followed the men to the stables.

"I don't like it," said Edmund.

"Hm?" Peter said.

"Something's not right."

"Sihet's request seemed normal enough to me. Lucy gets loads of these. Doesn't surprise me that he'd come asking the same."

"No. Fylder."

"Ed," Peter said in exasperation, "What about him?"

"His bow was hardly a bow, and he just... ugh, he just _seems_ evil."

"His back could be hurting, and you can't judge a book by its cover. You of all people should know that - the Narnians gave you a chance, shouldn't you be giving them one?"

"Yeah, sure, but Pete, I _know_. I can feel it."

"Mmm."

"Fine. I'll let it be." Edmund held his hands up, gesturing surrender. "But don't tell me you see nothing fishy about Aslan's appearance _and_ theirs within hours of each other."

"Sure. That's why we've got an army."

Edmund shook his head. He decided he ought to go talk with Phillip if Peter wasn't going to listen. He jogged to catch up to Lucy, Sihet, and Fylder, who were now almost at the stables. Lucy smiled at her brother. He walked along side her, listening to the men's conversation. They entered the stable doors. It took a moment to adjust to the dark light, though Edmund could soon make out the shape of Phillip standing in front of a stall.

A gray horse was sprawled in the hay, drenched in sweat. He made an attempt to roll. Phillip nickered - probably telling the horse not to. "Severe colic," said Phillip. He nodded his chestnut head. Lucy curtsied to Phillip, then bent over Sihet's horse. Phillip moved back to give Lucy space.

"Shh-shh," said Lucy, petting his neck. The horse's eye had a rim of white around it. "Poor thing, you're scared, aren't you?" she crooned.

"May I?" asked Fylder, to Lucy and to Sihet. Sihet agreed and Lucy handed Fylder the cordial. Flyder dropped a single drop into the stallion's mouth. Sihet raised his horse's head, trying to get him to swallow the juice. Everyone watched expectantly. Edmund, having kept careful watch on Fylder, noticed he placed Lucy's cordial too close for comfort to the stallion's hooves. Before Edmund could mention it, the stallion began to flail his legs, struggling to get up.

Edmund cringed at the sound of diamond shattering. He'd never thought that diamond _could_ shatter, but maybe the weight of a half-ton on a centralized area did the trick. Edmund forced himself to survey the scene of the accident. It was obvious - the stallion had managed to step on the cordial. Lucy's mouth gaped open. Edmund led Phillip out of the others' earshot. "That was _so_ not an accident," he said with venom in his voice. Fylder was annoying him more and more. Something simply wasn't right.

"What's done is done, come, let us help Queen Lucy pick up the pieces," said Phillip.

"You sound like Aslan," Edmund said. He did as told gathering the shards before the stallion could get them lodged in his hoof. Edmund reached for the lion-head stopper. Lucy's frail hand closed around it first. When Edmund's eyes met Lucy's, he could see that her face was swan-white. "Sorry," said Edmund, thinking he had caused her shock.

"The lion's head! Of course!" Lucy slipped the stopper into her right pocket, remembering her signs. "Ed, tell Peter what's happened. But wait a little. He won't be too happy that I've left. If you tell him now, he'll come after me."

"Wait, Lu," said Edmund, but Lucy was already out the door.

"Perhaps we _should_ tell the High King now," said Fylder. Edmund was torn between wondering if Fylder disrespected Lucy or had great respect for Peter. Either way, he led the men back up to Cair Paravel, silently praying to Aslan. If Lucy's prophecy had come true, it meant his was not far off. Edmund let out a loud sigh.

"Everything alright, King?" asked Sihet.

"Just thinking about Lucy," said Edmund, "And I'm a bit worried."

"Very well, but don't get ulcers from worrying to much. I'm sure she'll be fine, wherever she's off to."

Edmund nodded, though he whispered, "But it's not her I'm worried about." Thankfully, neither Sihet, Fylder, nor Phillip had heard.


	3. Unsolved Mysteries

"East, east, east," muttered Lucy. She turned to watch the setting sun, remembering how Aslan had been talking to her at this exact time yesterday. Her legs felt heavier than lead but she kept moving anyway. She could make out the docks ahead. With another few paces, she was there. It was eerie, hearing the sails flapping in the wind. All the sailors had gone home for the night. The port was a ghost town. Lucy jumped when a voice called her name.

"Queen Lucy."

Lucy turned around. "Koru!" She curtsied. "Do you have a message for Edmund? Oh my, he's not with me. If you'd like, I can give it to him when I return home."

"No, it isn't the King, it's you."

"Peter knows, doesn't he." Lucy clenched her fists. She hated how Peter kept her on such a short chain.

"High King Peter is allowing you to go. But that is not why I am here."

"I'm listening," said Lucy. Aslan had told her to keep her ears open, so that was what she did. Lucy sat down on the edge of the wooden platform. Taking off her boots, she dangled her feet in the red-gold water. It was cool over her feet, a nice change to the sweaty boots she had worn on the walk there.

"Aslan has entrusted me to carry you east," said the hummingbird. She landed on Lucy's shoulder. The tiny bird was no heavier than a candy bar. Lucy was skeptical.

"Koru, I very much appreciate it, but won't it be a little... much for you?" Lucy held out a hand, enabling Koru to face the Queen while talking.

Koru cocked her head sideways. "Now, yes. Tomorrow, well. Tomorrow is a brand new day. We must get our rest now. Don't want to be tired on the journey." With a flutter of her wings, Koru was hovering overhead. "Let's sleep on dry land, shall we? I'm not too comfortable over there. Those mermaids can play some pretty nasty tricks." She winked. Lucy huddled against the wall of a fishing hut, for warmth. Koru slept at her head.

"Koru?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"How _did_ you get Peter to change his mind?"

"It was all Phillip's doing," said the bird. "He said, _'It's like keeping a fine unicorn cooped up in a stall and never allowing it out. One day, it will kick the door down._' I wonder why anyone would dare put a unicorn in a stall. That's asking for death!" Koru chirped. "Now, bedtime. I may not be your brothers, but that doesn't mean I can't put you to bed." Lucy giggled, though soon she was snoring in a deep slumber.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

Peter rolled over in his sleep. His subconscious state sensed somebody standing by his bedpost. "Mmm, go to bed, Lu, even if you aren't home you still need your sleep." He yawned, then continued, "the ducks are painting the grass pink..." The shape shifted, confused at Peter's strange statement.

"What are you talking about?"

Peter moaned, still asleep. "...kangaroos from Australia stole my crackers..." If Peter knew what he was saying, he'd be very embarrassed.

"That's enough from you." A rag was clamped over Peter's mouth. Peter struggled, woken up from whatever crazy dream he had just been having. His kicks got weaker and weaker as the poison started to kick in.

"Ed, what are yo-uh..." His body fell limp into the figure's hands. The man attempted to heft Peter's body over his shoulder. It only resulted in Peter falling with a thump onto the floor.

Grabbing Peter's shoulders, the man said, "Get in here and help. We can't have them notice!" A second figure entered the room and held Peter's legs. They made their way down the winding corridors of Cair Paravel.

"Won't it smell?" asked the second. The first rolled his eyes. "I mean, if-" The first slashed a finger across his neck, to shut the second up. If they made any more noise, King Edmund and Queen Susan would be up in a flash.

They made their way down the steps of the castle, pausing every few seconds to avoid a bat or an owl. The second man was still not content, though. "How'd you do it?"

"Just shut up, or you're next." The first man noticed the sky turn red in preparation for morning. "Here, get him on the ship, I'll go back there and set it up. They won't suspect anything." The second man cradled Peter's body as you would a baby, then began the long journey to port.

"You're so heavy," he said to the king, "Maybe we could just leave you here?" The man was still pondering this when he noticed his companion's footfalls behind him. "That was fast."

"Yeah, well, let's go, it's almost morning," hissed the man.

"What about the other three?"

"Will you stop asking so many questions?"

"I won't stop until you answer me. You promised that if I took you there, we could rule."

"Yes. The little girl has already left in search of Aslan, and that horrid kid will come looking for his brother. That leaves the fair lady, who I plan to take as my lovely wife."

"You?" The second man crossed his arms. "What about me?"

"I said, if you don't stop asking questions, you're next." The man shut up, not wanting to end up as the High King had.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"Gitup, Pete!" shouted Edmund, outside Peter's door. Just as he slept shirtless, Peter... well, Peter slept _everything_-less. Edmund shook his head in disgust at the mere thought of it. "Don't make me come in there," threatened the boy. He leaned against the wall. Peter still didn't come out. Edmund took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and burst through the door.

He walked several paces to the bed, then put his hand where the pillow should be - he didn't want to take chances on the shoulder and end up elsewhere. Edmund pulled his hand back. "Pete, I thought you stopped wetting the bed!" His hand groped around for Peter's head, but did not find it. Edmund opened his eyes. Peter wasn't there, however, a massive pool of blood was.

"SUE-ZAAN!" Susan rubbed her eyes. _I thought Edmund knew better than to yell this early in the morning. The owls have to sleep sometime, you know..._ With a groan, she pulled a dress on before pursuing the location of her younger sibling.

"What is it _this _time?" She entered Peter's room, expecting the two boys to be arguing over who was offense in that day's sword training. Instead, she found an upset Edmund sitting on a blood-stained bed. "What...?"

"I'm not sure. I came in, and I just found blood," said Edmund. He lifted up a soaked sheet. "Blood everywhere." He discarded the sheet next to a particularly large splatter of blood on the floor. "It's not human. He couldn't still be alive, with this much blood missing." Edmund reconsidered. "Scratch that, he couldn't even _shed_ this much! He's big, but not that big!"

"If Peter heard you say that-"

"Su, this isn't time for jokes!" Edmund's face grew dark in anger. "I wonder if there's a blood trail." Susan retreated to the door. She examined the hallway, coming up with nothing.

"No, it's clean. You're right, it's not possible. I'd have to say he was murdered, if anything. If he bled this much-" Susan held up the sheet. "-and hurt himself, he would have left a trail. And he couldn't have wiped it up, because he would have just bled some more."

"That little smurf!" Edmund sprinted out of the room. Susan leaned out the doorway. Edmund was headed towards the guest halls. She knew he had something on his mind, and nothing - nothing, not even sweets - could stop Edmund when his mind was set, so she stayed and waited. He returned panting, seconds later. "I knew it. Pete wouldn't listen, but I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That Fylder would pull something. I didn't suspect Sihet would, however, now that I think about it, they were both probably in this together. Damnit, Peter, why are you so oblivious!"

"You don't know it was them," pointed out Susan, "And watch your language, mister."

"Yes _mum_, and actually, I do. There was a footprint in blood on the floor."

"So... What should we do?"

"Why are you asking me," said Edmund. His tone turned annoyed. "You're High Queen."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes. Told you so," he sneered.

"Stop. This isn't the time to argue, either."

"You're right." Edmund was thoughtful. "Send out a notice to block all outgoing ships, though I suppose they're already gone. Get the best detectives on searching for him, and shut down the castle. I want every inch of it searched for more blood. Tell Athylt to prepare troops, just in case. Oh, and get a ship ready."

"Why?"

"We're going to Galma."

"No we aren't," said Susan. She twirled her hair. "You are. I'm High Queen."

"If you're the High Queen, then _you_ should be going, not me," Edmund grumbled under his breath. She was so hung up on the High Queen bit that she didn't seem to care about her own brother. He wasn't going to waste time thinking. Edmund walked out the door, leaving Susan alone.

Athylt came over to Edmund in the throne room, saying troops were already gathered, at Peter's request, and that his majesty was requested at the training grounds later that day. Edmund smacked a hand against his head. Of course, Peter wasn't oblivious. Aslan had most likely mentioned something similar to this would happen. Peter was preparing for it. Edmund just didn't know.

That afternoon, Edmund could not concentrate. His swordsmanship was sloppy, his aim was off, and Athylt had proclaimed him dead not once, not twice, but a whooping three times. The concerned centaur placed a comforting hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure something will turn up." As if on cue, Tumnus ran in. Athylt was not pleased at the interruption. "I hope you have a good excuse, Tumnus."

"King Edmund." Tumnus bowed. "General Athylt." He nodded his head. "The detectives have found something." Edmund turned to Athylt. Athylt motioned that their session was over. Edmund threw his armor into a messy pile. He spun to leave when Tumnus said, "Wait! It is not what you think."

"Then show me." Tumnus led Edmund through the castle to the eastern side - Lucy's hall, now deserted, ever since the younger girl had left yesterday evening. They took the flight of stairs down to the beach. A large crowd of fauns and various talking animals had gathered. They parted for their king. Edmund's face grew paler than the snow that had blanketed Narnia not so long ago. All sounds drained from his head as he stared at what was before him.

A bloody body lay pressed against the once-white Cair Paravel walls. The face was distorted. Edmund was taken aback at the shape it was in. He knew beneath the scrapes and mud it must be his brother. His brother who was once Magnificent. His brother who he dearly loved. He couldn't take it any longer. Edmund rushed forward. He scooped his brother into his arms. "Peter," he whispered as tears grew in his eyes, "Peter, it isn't fair." Wet and warm, they spilled over his cheek, onto the corpse.

"What is going on here?" Susan said. Her voice was forceful. "Why was I not informed of this meeting?" She pushed her way through the crowd until she saw Edmund. "Ed, what did you do _this_ time? Not another mud castle, I ho-oh." She stopped in her tracks. "Pe-Peter?"

Edmund did not move. "He didn't deserve to _die_," managed Edmund in between sobs. "If anyone, it should have been me. It's all my fault, really. I should have stayed with him. I knew something wasn't right."

"You g-guys are s-s-so alike," said Susan. She choked over her words. "A-a-always caring a-about each o-other. H-he was... he..." Edmund tilted his head to stare Susan in the face. Seeing her distress, he removed one arm from Peter's corpse and placed it around her shoulders. She didn't care how it was covered in blood or if it ruined her dress. "He and you both tried to blame yourselves. And it wasn't your fault. You almost died, and... and... I guess..." Susan didn't bother to finish. Edmund knew the end of the sentence. The fauns looked on, unsure of what to do. Edmund used his other arm to pull Peter's body closer.

"He's still warm..." Edmund laid the body gently on the ground. "That means this wasn't too long ago. I don't care what you do or how you do it, but find that... that... _prick_." Susan frowned at her brother's language. Earlier that day, she had reprimanded the boy. Now, she felt the same way.

"Shouldn't we tell Lucy?"

Edmund shook his head. "She oughtn't know yet. She'll blame herself for not having the cordial, or worse, stop her journey." He shook his head again, but more violently this time. "No. Just... No." Edmund and a multitude of fauns left. Once the last had left, Susan began to weep.

"Peter," she whispered. Salty tears fell from her eyes, smearing her once-perfect makeup. Susan didn't care if it was "proper" to cry in public. She was going to mourn for her lost brother, lost king, lost friend. She placed a hand over his heart. It was so still. This only made her tears come faster. "I wonder what happens back home," she said. "I don't know... I guess as soon as I leave, they'll just put you in the ground... and... and... that'll be it." She sniffled. "Is it wrong if I... I... Just once more, please."

Susan reached her hand to open Peter's eyelids. She longed to see those electric blue eyes, see them sparkle in mischief, see them shining with excitement, even see them water in sorrow. What she saw startled her. Of course, the eyeballs were open with a stark expression, but that wasn't what scared her. Susan closed the eyelids. "I suppose that's what happens when you die."

The eyes were chocolate brown.


	4. Firebirds

"Koru," called Lucy. The hummingbird must have flown away sometime last night. She was nowhere to be found. "Koru!" A rush of wind you would expect from a large bird chilled Lucy. She pressed her back against the wooden shack. "Koru!" screamed Lucy. Lucy whipped her head left and right, not wanting to be caught off guard. Some more wind blew her way, as if a whole pack of birds had landed.

A bright flash of light, brighter than the sun, surrounded Lucy. She screamed. "Help, help!" Lucy scrambled over the counter of the shack. The light did not go away. Instead, it got stronger.

"Queen Lucy, why are you afraid?" Lucy closed her eyes. She curled into a ball. "Do you not want to get started on your journey?"

"K-k-koru?" Lucy peeked one eye open. Slowly, she rose above the counter. She no longer had to shield her eyes, for the light had died down considerably, though was still there, as an afterglow. "Koru, what happened?" Lucy fully opened her eyes and gazed upon the marvelous creatures before her.

Birds five times bigger than the largest eagle had gathered, each preening its feathers or keeping a watchful eye for fish. Their feathers were bright red with yellow lines that ran from the head to the tip of the wings to the last tail feather. A few orange hairs sprouted out of the back of their head, almost as a peacock's would. The size of their claws was in no proportion to their body size - the claws were nearly as small as an ordinary robin. Purple in color, they did not match the rest of the bird, and were strangely webbed, like those of a duck. Each creature's eyes were bright and seemingly ablaze, red being the back color with yellow sparks scattered throughout. Their pupils were orange and had a glare that burned to see.

"What are you?" asked Lucy.

One creature, supposedly Koru, said, "Firebirds, from the valley of the sun. You did not think I could carry you as a mere hummingbird, did you?"

"I trusted Aslan would allow you the strength to, but I didn't understand how it would be possible. Has Aslan allowed you to become one on condition of my journey?"

Koru ruffled her feathers. "No, my Queen. I have always been a firebird. Just as stars and humans commit crimes, so do firebirds. Mine is a mistake I wish not to recall and will never repeat. Now, time is short, shall we be going?"

Lucy happily climbed onto Koru's back. It seemed lumpy, not made for a human to sit on, yet once she was sitting, Koru was easier to sit on than a plush chair after a long day. Soon the pack of birds was flying in the usual v-formation, with Koru at the front. She was comfortable with the wind in her face. Given the speed they were going, the wind was no more than the breeze on a sticky summer's day. This surprised Lucy, so she decided to ask.

"Koru, why is there no wind, yet we are going so fast? I think that's Galma over there. It would take a day's sailing to get there!"

"Magic, Queen, magic." In another few wing beats, they were close enough to Galma to see the citizens hurrying about in the towns while the farmers were hard at work in their fields. "Is that not Fylder and Sihet? Shall we stop for a visit?"

"I suppose," said Lucy. With a graceful dive, Koru landed softly on a patch of turf near the two men. Lucy climbed off of Koru. She strode towards Sihet and Fylder. Koru walked at her side with grace surprising for a bird of that size.

"Fylder, Sihet." Lucy curtsied. "Fancy seeing you here. That was a short visit, but I suppose some company is better than none."

"Welcome, Queen Lucy," said Sihet as he bowed. Fylder did not even attempt to. He had his hands full with a large pine box.

"I apologize, but we have unfinished business here," said Fylder. He nodded at the box. "If you'll excuse us."

"Yes, farewell!" Lucy skipped back over to Koru. "It's always nice seeing Sihet; He's such a jolly old man," said Lucy. One of the birds made a loud _caw_ noise. Its voice was deep, so Lucy assumed it was a he.

"Is that who I think?" asked the bird. "I am not quite familiar with the Narnians, being that I hardly come out this way."

Lucy turned her head. "Who, Sihet? He is not Narnian. And if you don't mind, may I ask your name?"

"I am Runo," he said, sweeping a wing in front of his chest in loyalty to the queen. The birds had begun to fly again. "Koru, circle, will you? I need a better look to be sure." Runo had not answered Lucy's main question. Koru dipped left, throwing Lucy off balance and causing her to forget her worries. The men were in sight again. Lucy gasped. It was almost as if _all _her worst nightmares were coming true.

"By Aslan, it is. Time is short, and if you don't hurry, you may have to wait a full moonrise before being able to reach the Valleys of the Sun. Koru, I will return to inform the others."

"Hm?" asked Koru. She had not been paying attention to the conversion. "What's all of this now?"

"If we do not make haste, chances of reaching the Valleys of the Sun are slim."

"Yes, go on, Runo."

"Sihet and..."

"Fylder," supplied Lucy angrily.

"Sihet and Fylder have kidnapped the High King Peter."

Koru dipped again. "Kidnapped! Those two no-goods!"

Lucy grabbed a tight hold around her neck, afraid if she did not, she would surely fall this time. Lucy settled safetly on Koru's back before daring to tell the rest of the story. "They gagged his mouth and tied his hands and ankles. Runo was going to go inform Susan and Edmund."

"Very well, you must," said Koru, "But if I'm not mistaken, I met Tumnus earlier today - before I once again was granted this wonderful gift," Koru did a corkscrew spin in the air. Lucy was glad she had a death grip on the bird's neck. "He told me yesterday they had found High King Peter's corpse outside of Cair Paravel, on the beach. Are you sure it was him?"

"I know my brother when I see him!"

"As do your siblings. I was told Edmund cried. I never thought I would see that happen. That boy has some tough skin. Are you sure it was him? Could you not have mistaken him, as you were at a distance?"

"I know." Lucy clenched her fists. "My brother."

"Very well, Runo, I hope to see you soon."

Runo flipped over to fly in the opposite direction, carrying on upside down for some time before once again returning to normal. Lucy was glad Koru hadn't tried that yet, but she was still distraught over Peter. She desperately wanted to turn back and help him. _Runo will help set it straight_, thought Lucy. She was only a tad bit assured by this, though she was tired from the uncomfortable night next to the shack. She allowed her eyes to droop and prayed to Aslan the bird wouldn't turn over in the meantime.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"But King Edmund, you must!" said Tumnus.

"I _can't_!" Edmund turned away so the faun would not see the tears that were growing more abundant.

"Can't what? You already have it written, so what's there left to bother you?"

"Just... never mind."

"It is customary for the king to say the eulogy of a fallen soldier." Edmund remained silent. "High King Peter would want you to."

"Don't tell me what he would want me to do, you don't know!" shouted Edmund. He stormed out of the room, leaving Susan and Tumnus shocked. Tumnus stood to go after Edmund, but Susan shook her head.

"He'll calm down." She stood up and wiped away a tear. "I'll go get him so we can begin." Susan hurried down the halls, half expecting to see Peter around every curve, half hoping he would appear with a grin, saying it was a prank. Peter didn't appear, but neither did Edmund. Susan searched high and low. He was nowhere. She decided to check the battle courts. Edmund often went there to relieve stress. He wasn't on the courts, though he was inside the armory.

"Ed, we're about to start."

Edmund raised his head. "I wonder..." He held up Rhindon, Peter's sword, admiring the way it gleamed in the sun. "I don't think I have the speech quite right."

"It's fine, let's go." Susan seized Edmund's arm and began to drag him outside. "I read it." Edmund started to protest, however they were fast approaching clusters of talking animals and other Narnians. There was no turning back. Edmund kept his eyes downcast for the entire service until he felt a nudge against his ribcage. "Go on," said Susan.

Edmund gulped. He climbed the steps to the platform as slowly as possible. Once up at the podium, he looked out across the crowd. He remembered the times back in England when Peter had sat in front of him, listening to his school speeches. _No, Ed, you're doing it wrong. You have to talk to them, not to the paper_. Peter's voice echoed through his head. Edmund crumpled the paper in his hands. As he began to speak, Susan frowned. This wasn't what Edmund had written.

"Back in Spare Oom, there was a war going on, as I'm sure you all are well aware…"

Susan wished Lucy was there. She had nearly forgotten about England, about father, about the war. Apparently Edmund hadn't. Edmund continued on, speaking about the war, about Germany (he even mentioned the country's name, much to Susan's surprise), about mother and father, and finally about Peter.

"… I know this isn't your normal eulogy, but I know what my brother would have wanted. He would have wanted us to carry on and bring peace back to Narnia."

Edmund let out a sigh. He did it. It was over. Edmund stepped down from the podium. Several fauns rose to carry Peter's casket to the burial site. Edmund followed behind, carrying Rhindon. Narnian burial customs required the fallen soldier's sword being placed over the site, to protect them from harm. Secretly, Edmund had wanted the sword to be placed in the casket, so if the rumors were true, Peter would have further protection. He wasn't going to offend the Narnians, though, so he kept his mouth shut.

Susan stood next to Edmund as dwarves dug a hole in the ground. The atmosphere was solemn and silent, with an occasional sob or sniffle. A large thud somewhere behind the castle made everyone pause. Without realizing, Edmund unsheathed Peter's sword instead of his own.

"Who goes?" called Edmund. There was a rustling noise, and some smaller thuds of presumably footsteps. They were in an odd sequence though, with two thuds right after another, then one, a pause, another, and the two thuds again. Susan grabbed Edmund's hand. She only carried her bow and arrow in great need, which was not at a funeral, so without them she felt unprotected. She did have her horn, though, and her hand was clamped shut around it, ready to use it if necessary.

A bird came running... no, waddling around the corner, wings fully spread. If it was not so large, it would have resembled a duck charging at an offender or running away from danger. The bird looked quite comical, however no one dared to laugh. It opened its beak, huffed, and sent a puff of fire out.

"What are you?" asked Edmund. He pointed Rhindon forward, telling the bird he intended to strike if it did not come in peace.

"I am Runo, and I come from the mountains and valleys of the sun," said the bird. He made the same bowing gesture he had to Lucy earlier. "I come with news from your sister, Queen Lucy, and Koru."

Edmund put the sword away. "Is she okay?" Edmund buried his face in his hands. Instead of waiting for a response, he continued, "Not her, too! How could I let this happen?" Runo waddled closer to Edmund and placed a wing around him.

"She is fine. Your brother, on the other wing, is not."

"I can see that," said Edmund spitefully, moving away from Runo.

Runo shuffled over to the casket. He lifted the lid, releasing a foul stench that seeped from the body. Edmund coughed. Runo said, "This is not your brother."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd gathered. Edmund spoke up, silencing them. "But surely it must be; there is no other body."

"Ah, humans, always so narrow-minded," said the bird. He shook his head in sorrow.

"Excuse me," said Susan, "I don't think this is neither the place nor the time to be saying so."

"I refuse to believe otherwise until you prove a difference," said Edmund, "Now, if you will pardon us, we have a death to mourn." Edmund clamped his jaw shut, not expecting the bird to have any more to say. Runo stayed where he was, though.

"It seems odd, that one would not recognize their own brother. You see, Queen Lucy and I were flying over Galma, and we saw your brother – _your true brother_ – mouth gagged and limbs bound. I supposed he had been kidnapped, so I flew back to tell you."

"Impossible," said Susan, "We found his blood."

"Sheep's blood," offered Runo, "From what I've been told, it is very close to that of a human."

"Are you sure that was Peter, and not a look alike?" said Edmund.

"Are you sure this is Peter, and not a look alike?" echoed Koru.

Susan was thoughtful. "I... I... I wanted to see his eyes one more time. This-" Susan held a hand out towards the casket. "-had brown eyes. I assumed it was just a part of death, but..."

"You weren't paying attention in Biology, were you?" asked Edmund. He crossed his arms. "Come on, even _I_ knew that, and I was only learning about the water cycle." Edmund made his way closer to the casket. When the odor reached his nose, he backtracked a few steps. "So, who is this, then?"

"I don't know," said Runo, "Though Fylder could probably give you an answer."

Edmund and Susan exchanged a glance. "It would take a full day to get there," said Edmund.

"And if this is in fact Peter, then..." continued Susan.

Edmund turned to Susan. "I'll go," he said, more willing than when they'd had this discussion before, "You stay here and do your High Queen... stuff."

By now, the crowd of fauns, animals, and centaurs was quite disturbed. They began to discuss amongst themselves, wondering what was happening to Narnia's kings and queens. One by one, they were dissapearing.

"What are we to do if Narnia falls under attack?" asked Tumnus.

"My sister is a fine archer," stated Edmund. He had a tone of annoyance in his voice, surprised at the faun's lack of faith in Susan. Even if she was a bother, Susan was still Edmund's sister.

With that final remark, Edmund settled on Runo's back. "Remember," said Edmund, "It's not all dresses and fun, okay?" Susan nodded her understanding. Runo spread his wings and lept into the air. Everyone watched until the pair was a mere speck.


	5. Lucy and The Dragon

Lucy yawned. The melodramatic beats of Koru's wings had the effects of a slow metronome, which if listened to long enough, would put you to sleep. She forced herself to be alert. Lucy leaned over Koru's back to view the ocean below. Tinted light turquoise, the water was otherwise clear. Lucy watched the communities of sea people, though they were only mere specks. It would be a millennium and change before she would see them again (although, of course, she did not know this).

To the east, Lucy could see the sun dangling close to the dark waters. She wondered how Susan and Edmund were coping. Would they believe that Peter had been captured? Just in case, Lucy said a silent prayer to Aslan, watching the sun with hopes that He would appear. She began to wonder about the sunset. Aslan had once said the farthest east one could sail was to His country.

"Koru," said Lucy. Koru ruffled her feathers. Lucy had woken her from her nap. She must have dozed off, as Lucy almost had, and been gliding on the air. "Sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping," she said.

"All is well, I would have missed these islands," said Koru, "I can't fly forever, you know."

Lucy laughed. "I remember when I was younger, Valiel said the Moutains of the Sun were in the south, but the fireberries weren't. Am I missing something?"

"Of course, typical unicorn, not bothering to explain himself," muttered Koru. She remembered Lucy was expecting an answer. "The Mountains of the Sun are _south_ not _in the south_. They are on the southern tips of the sun, well, the southern tips from where we see. I suppose there is no south on a round object, hm? The fireberries can be found in two places. There are the fireberries in the west, where Digory had found his shimmering apple. Though, we can't get to there, as the flowers are inside of the garden, and you know very well that only those with Aslan's permission can enter."

"Won't we burn?" asked Lucy, stating outright her biggest fear.

Koru made a purring noise. Lucy was startled, surprised that birds even made such a sound. "Have faith in Aslan. He has brought you this far, has He not?" Lucy nodded, understanding. "Let us rest here for the night," Koru said more to the other birds than to Lucy. Lucy glanced around. More firebirds had joined their adventure. Lucy yawned again. "Oh, you are getting frightfully tired, aren't you?"

Lucy's ears popped as Koru lowered altitude. For the birds, it was a normal everyday drop, but for Lucy, since she was not accustomed to the speed at which they flew, it felt as if Koru had nosedived at the island. She swallowed constantly, remembering what her mum had told her to on airplanes back home. Koru's feet landed softly on the beach. Lucy took the time to notice how they were webbed instead of being normal bird claws. Koru's instructions snapped her out of the daze.

"... further in, we can't camp here, there's no beach."

Lucy glanced around. Koru was right. The beach upon which they had landed was at most ten feet wide. Water lapped against the sand with soft hushes. Due to the rocks surrounding the bay, there were not waves. That didn't mean the tide wouldn't come up in the middle of the night, catching the travelers by surprise. Along the sand was a line of shrubbery which backed up against cliffs almost as tall as Lucy. Beyond that were forests. Lucy eyed them warily. She was still scared of the dark, despite that she was older now. Koru noticed Lucy's expression.

"We have to take our chances." Koru pushed through the bushes. "After you," she said. She lifted a wing so that Lucy would not have to climb the ledge. Once on top, Lucy turned to face the sea. Once a glowing yellow, the sun was now a dark red. Lucy shuddered.

"It reminds me of Charn," she said to the nearby bird. He cringed at the name while bobbing his head in agreement. Koru flew up not too long later. She led the way through the dark forest. Lucy tripped over a root. A cricket chirped. Koru waited for Lucy to catch up.

When Lucy stayed down, she said, "Queen Lucy, I'd like to make camp as soon as possible." Lucy hushed Koru.

"What was that?" asked Lucy, her eyes widened.

"The cricket?"

"No, I know what a cricket is." Lucy was taken aback by her snappiness. "Sorry, it's been a long day."

"And so we would like to make camp," pointed out Koru. Lucy held eye contact with Koru. Impatiently, she said, "What, then?"

Another bird squawked. Feathers went flying. "That!" said the bird. Koru spun around and Lucy lifted her head up. A steady stream of fire tore across the sky. Lucy whipped out her dagger.

"Dragons?" Lucy whispered.

"No," said Koru, "Only one _dragon_ lives in an area. But yes, it is a dragon." Lucy stood up. She dusted herself off, then leaned against a tree. Koru let out a sigh. "Let us be moving on, shall we?"

"I'll stay here, thanks."

"Have not fear, Queen Lucy," said another bird, "We are experts in slaying dragons." More birds piped in responses such as, "And fearsome they are. We are better fighters, though," and, "Dragons are nothing! Wait until you see the creatures of the sun!" This didn't exactly comfort Lucy. She followed them nevertheless. They continued deeper into the heart of the island. The vines and weeds tugged at Lucy's skirt and scratched her pale legs. She didn't complain though. Cuts were much better than a dragon. Still, they kept walking. Lucy began to think the whole island was covered in trees.

Koru came to an abrupt halt. Lucy, unable to stop in time, fell into her tail. Koru waved her wings to keep balanced. Lucy stepped forward. She too slid to a stop. Pebbles tumbled down a steep slope. Lucy was unsure of when the undergrowth had become stone. This was less important to what lay before her - her second worst fear (the worst, of course, being the death of her siblings).

"Wonderful, a red dragon," remarked Koru sourly, "The human-loving kind." Lucy strained her eyes to catch a glimpse of what the others were viewing. When the dragon let out another puff of flames, she made sure to get a good look.

Lucy saw the dragon's wings first. The tips of the wings were pointed like a claw, except much more fearsome, for it appeared that with one tear of the wing-claw, you would be the dragon's dinner. Lucy forced her eyes onward. Whether or not the fire was reflecting off the scales, Lucy could not tell, but the wings were maroon. When the flame diminished, the moonlight fell on the scales and revealed they were instead pearly black. The dragon's wings were large, larger than the firebirds', making the dragon itself appear miniature in comparison. Unlike its wings, the rest of the dragon's body was truly deep red, with the exception of his elephant-like feet being a pale yellow. Lucy followed the dragon's snaking neck to his puny head. It was rigidly cut with spiky horns protruding along its jawline and above its nose where smoke continuously flowed. Its eyes were fierce with a cunning, golden glow. Lucy backed up several steps. She swore its mouth had piqued up ever so slightly, and that its blood red tongue had slithered in what Lucy believed to be greed at seeing its company.

"I think it sees us," Lucy said in hushed tones.

"Hmph. I'd be surprised if it _didn't_ see us," added another bird.

"Wait a minute," said Koru a little too loud. She fluttered her wings in utter delight. "It's Wazari!"

"You... know it?" asked Lucy.

"Know? Why, Wazari is only my most wonderful friend! And _it_ would be a _he_."

"Sorry."

"After you," said Koru. Lucy was not too thrilled about being first down the slope, but being that Koru didn't offer a lift, she had no choice. She picked her way down, testing each ledge before fully placing weight onto it. Lucy began to wonder why the firebirds were climbing down as well, instead of flying.

Upon Lucy's asking, Koru had muttered, "It is rude to fly over to a dragon. They find it insulting."

"Sorry," said Lucy. These days, Koru seemed to be doing more snapping and Lucy was doing much more apologizing. Lucy prolonged the last few steps for as long as possible, which wasn't long considering the birds' urging and instability.

"Welcome," hissed Wazari. He didn't sound so welcoming to Lucy. "I was wondering when I would be seeing you all again. And who is this, here?"

"Queen Lucy," said Lucy, "The _Valiant_." She placed extra emphasis on her title, with her hand on her dagger, implying she was ready to fight if he made a move.

"Welcome, my Queen." He did a clumsy bow, his size getting in the way. Lucy had to tilt her head up to stare the dragon in his face.

"We won't be staying long," she said pointedly. "There is business to be taken care of."

Wazari hung his head. "I guess you would care to sleep, too."

"That would be nice," said Koru.

"Out here it gets cold at night. Fire isn't much help. Here," Wazari said as he lay down, "Lay against me. Us dragons have boiling blood. The red ones, at least. I had the misfortune of meeting a black dragon not too long ago." Wazari shuddered. "Not one of the pleasant ones. I'm happy to say he was slain, but his blood is acid, and when it splattered, it killed the poor knight as well." The dragon shook his head in sorrow. "A fine knight, too. All the better though, because I heard he was working with that White Witch - can't have any knights of the Witch hanging around, dragon slayers or not, eh?" Koru and the rest of the birds made muddled laughter and snuggled against the length of the dragon. Lucy was last to approach. "You can sleep against my head, if you'd like."

Lucy would have refused, but the dragon appeared to be the type with fragile feelings. "Thank you," she said. At first, Lucy kept an inch's space. As she fell into an exhausted sleep, Lucy burrowed closer to the dragon. She could hear Koru and Wazari chattering about their latest adventures late into the night.

When they all awoke the next morning, Wazari set a fire and served berries for breakfast. "They aren't poisonous," he assured them. The travelers gobbled their meal down. They thanked the dragon for his hospitality, and of course, not eating them, then headed out. "Wait, Queen Lucy." Lucy spun around. "I have something for you." Each step the dragon took towards his lair shifted the ground. Lucy had to jog to keep up. She gasped at the size of Wazari's cave. Inside, treasures of all sorts and sizes lined the shelves, littered the floor, hung from the ceiling, and were plastered to the wall.

Wazari dug through treasure. "Ah," he said. Something was linked around his claw. He held it out to Lucy. Lucy reached her hand out to retrieve the shiny object. She pulled it back, remembering.

"Isn't a dragon's treasure enchanted?"

"You have a level head and a fine education," said Wazari. "However, I would not do something like that to you. It is true - treasures of a dragon are mystical with much dark magic. Only if a dragon gives something out of free will is the treasure's spell lifted. I haven't heard of too many dragons doing that, though. Most are greedy souls."

"You're a dragon," Lucy said.

"I am not. I too was once a magnificent firebird, with Koru." Lucy's face twisted into a strange expression, confused. "You see, Aslan has ways for what needs to be done. All one can do is comply."

"I suppose. He means good. I don't think He would do something without planning the end." Lucy picked the object up. From a shimmering gold chain were two things. One was a vial of a blue liquid, the other was a locket-key. Where you would normally place your thumb on a key was replaced with a silver heart. Two silver birds held ebony beads which connected to a rose which in turn held onto the heart.

Lucy said, "It's beautiful. If you don't mind, where did you get it?"

"Before the Witch, I had some good dwarf friends who made it for me. It's not stolen, if that's what you're clawing at."

"Golly, that's a long time ago!" exclaimed Lucy. She undid the clasp and slid the chain around her neck. The locket-key hung elegantly on her neck. The potion did not - it irritated the soft skin on Lucy's chest. She fingered the small bottle. "What's this?"

"It is for your journey, of course! This is not stolen, either. Before I was I firebird - Ah, you see, I have been a lot of things - Aslan gave this to me. He never said what it did, but I'm fairly sure that it is not poison. He gave it to me just a day prior to my change into a firebird, so I gather it has to do something with the Mountains of the Sun. It's only fitting you have it."

Lucy was speechless, partially from the gift and partially from the mention of being changed _into_ a firebird. Recovering fast from her shock, Lucy managed to sputter, "Thank you." As she spoke, the chain began to slide off of Lucy's neck. It clattered against the stone ground. Lucy was glad Wazari had cleared a small space in his clutter for her to stand, otherwise it would have been lost amongst the countless items. Lucy re-attached the clasp and followed Wazari out of his cage. The dragon made a point to slow his pace, so he was able to keep conversation with Lucy.

"From what Koru tells me, you defeated Jadis?"

"Not me, my sib-whoops!" Lucy swooped down to pick up the chain, again. She ran it through her fingers. "It almost seems like magic," she said.

Wazari thumped his head. "Maybe you aren't putting it on correctly. Allow me?"

Lucy turned, though she still was unhappy with the dragon not in her vision. She felt him brush his claws against her skin, trying to secure the clasp. He had no such luck with scaly feet of such a large size. When Wazari made a sound of delight, Lucy thought he had at last gotten it. She whipped around to hug him, out of impulse. Although the had necklace stayed on, Wazari was gone. She was, however, with a firebird.

"Say, have you seen Wazari?" asked Lucy. "He isn't hard to miss, a large dragon, breathes fire?"

"Queen Lucy, it is me!" Wazari looped around in the air, spreading his smaller, lighter wings. "I have been changed back! Well, partially." Lucy raised an eyebrow. Wazari was fully a firebird - he hadn't been changed into half bird, half dragon. Lucy had no time to wonder, for Wazari extended a wing. "Join me, my Queen, and we shall be on our ways!" They flew over to where the rest of the birds were waiting.

Koru squealed, "Wazari! I missed you like that - and like before, but this is oh-so-better!" Lucy giggled, surprised at the bird's childish behavior.

"To the east?" asked Lucy.

"To the east!" echoed all the birds - all of them, including Wazari.

"May I have the honor?" asked Wazari, before taking off again.

Lucy asked "Of?"

"Carrying my Queen, of course!"

"It is my pleasure," said Lucy.

In moments, the birds were flying at high altitude. Closer to home - Narnia, that is - the air had been chilled. Now, the air was hot yet dry, and the sun's rays were the perfect additional touch. Lucy stretched, enjoying the warmth on her pale skin. By the time she returned, Lucy was sure she would be lobster red. Noon came slowly, and spirits had faded.

"Look!" cried Lucy. She leaned over Wazari's neck. "It's the end of the world!"


	6. The Dawn Treader

"Aslan!" Lucy ran towards the Lion and engulfed him in a hug.

Aslan chuckled. "You have done well, my daughter." His gaze shifted to the firebirds. "You have my thanks, all. From here, Lucy must go on alone." Aslan looked directly at Koru. "You are forgiven and will stay in your intended state - your true state, that is." Aslan turned to Wazari. "As have you. My son, you have far to go still. Do not worry for I shall be at your side." Wazari ruffled his feathers, wanting to say something, but he kept silent.

"Aslan, where am I going to go?" asked Lucy.

"On the rest of your journey."

Lucy walked in a small circle. Behind her, the glistening sea had calmed to become more of a glass lake filled with water lilies than a wavy sea as it had once been. To either side of Lucy, sand stretched as far as the eye could see. In front of Lucy stood an enormous wave. It never crashed, though it kept rushing water to the top where it foamed and gurgled. The wave must have been thick because the center was a dark opaque blue.

"This is the end of the world, though," said Lucy, "Where else is there?"

Aslan roared. At first, Lucy thought she had done something wrong. She cringed, expecting punishment. When Lucy peered up again, she saw that Aslan was not mad but rather opening up a path to continue on. A massive amount of water had parted, making a circular indent in the wave. Lucy hesitated. She wondered if the wave would crash, leaving her inside. Lucy took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and stepped into the wave. There was a sound of crashing water. Lucy felt nothing but air. _I suppose I must open my eyes_, thought Lucy. Counting to three, she popped them open.

Instead of being under the sea, Lucy found herself in a dim hallway. Blue light tinted the tall pillars which lined the walls. Lucy walked forward. Her footfalls echoed loudly. She wondered if anybody else was around. Occasionally, Lucy passed an off-white window. They were so grimy that Lucy couldn't see what was beyond them. Based on the wavy textures illuminated the floor, which was made of large gray cobblestones. After a several minutes, Lucy reached the end of the hall. Lucy gasped at the beautiful sight before her.

A massive stained glass window - bigger than any window, stained glass or not, in our world - was encased in beautifully etched pillars. What surprised Lucy the most was not the rich colors, the sheer size, or the craftsmanship of the work. She was not phased by the fact that she could now see water behind the window, or that she was smaller than a dwarf next to a centaur compared to the wall. No, it was none of these. Lucy gasped when the lion inside the window moved. She rubbed her eyes. It must have been an illusion. When she focused her vision again, Lucy was positive. A golden lion was bounding across a springy meadow, gleefully hopping over flowers, reaching up to touch the sun.

"Aslan?" Lucy's voice seemed so loud in the quiet place. The lion had stopped running. Lucy could see it clearer now, and decided it was not a lion, but a dragon. Why did Aslan insist on sending her to places with dragons? The dragon stared at Lucy for a long moment. "Are you a dragon?" whimpered Lucy.

"No, m'dear," said the dragon - or creature, rather. If Lucy was not focused on backing up further from the animal, she would have noticed the water draining from behind the window. She would have noticed as the dragon became more and more lifelike. She would have noticed the window all together disappear, revealing a star-scattered backdrop. "I am the Dawn Treader."

"The Dawn Treader? What's that?"

The creature sighed. "Aside from common belief, I am not a dragon. I am my own unique self, there's only one of me."

"Of course," said Lucy, "There's only one of _everyone_. I am me, Edmund is Edmund, Susan is Susan, and Peter is Peter."

"No, no, no. That's not it. I'm trying to say, there is thousands of fauns and dryads in Narnia, but each is their own individual self. There is only one Dawn Treader, and it is I. My true name is Nebula, but I am _the_ Dawn Treader."

"So..." Lucy dragged out her words, unsure of what to do in the presence of the Dawn Treader. She used the silence as an opportunity to study him, or her. To be honest, Lucy wondered if the Dawn Treader was a creature that had no gender. She shook crazy thoughts from her head and examined him, her... it. Every inch of Nebula resembled a dragon, except that the creature could have sat in Lucy's lap. Nebula's eyes were sparkled like the stars, with scales rich shades of ruby red, emerald green, amethyst purple, and amber gold. The creature had pearly claws and scales, reflecting the marvelous colors. Lucy thought of a good question, studying this creature. "Are you always stuck in that painting?"

"The window?" asked Nebula, swinging his head to see the gap of space which had once been stained glass. "No, I was waiting your arrival, and what better way to pass time than to spent time in Narnia?"

"You're not always in Narnia, then?"

"No, you see, I am a very busy Dawn Treader, yes I am. I have to tend to the stars, and-"

"Wait!" said Lucy, pointing her finger at the Dawn Treader. "Did you say you were _waiting _for me? As in, you _knew_ I would be here?"

"Yes, Aslan told me. How did you expect to get to the sun?"

"I expected one of the firebirds would bring me."

"They can not make the journey with a human. No, no, too dangerous. At least, the way they take is. Why they choose to take the long route, I know not."

"Oh..."

"On our way then?"

"I suppose, there's nothing left to do here," said Lucy. She gazed at Nebula. "No offense, but you're pretty small too. Aslan must like small creatures, because you're the second one he's entrusted to carry me."

"There isn't much room in this hallway," stated Nebula simply, "Up you go." The Dawn Treader nudged Lucy onto its back and waddled into space. Lucy was alarmed when she felt Nebula growing rapidly underneath her. Larger and larger grew the Dawn Treader's stomach until Lucy no longer had the option of wrapping her legs around the belly. Still Nebula kept growing. Growing to the size Wazari had been as a dragon. Growing to the size of a Narnian ship. Growing to the size of Cair Paravel. Lucy was a mere speck on Nebula's back now, but she was quite fine with it. Nebula could easily defeat those nasty creatures Lucy had been warned about. She sat back against Nebula's back, carefree, taking in her surroundings.

Lucy gaped her mouth in awe at the setting which was crisper than a midnight sky in the countryside. Ahead lay the blazing sun, yellow as a lemon, round as an over-inflated bouncy ball, and glowing like the stars. Lucy could feel the heat radiating from the ball of gas. This raised another question.

"Nebula?" asked Lucy. She saw the Dawn Treader's eye roll back to gaze at Lucy. "I thought the sun was not a solid thing - just flames and heat in the atmosphere."

"In your world, maybe. In Narnia, no," Nebula replied simply.

Lucy shifted to catch a glimpse of Narnia, but the planet was not to be found. They must have flown to far away from it. "Have you ever been to my world? Earth?"

"Always."

"Will I see you there?"

"No, my dear. I was only there millions of years ago - in your time - when those... what are they called now? They're big, scary, and have thick hides?"

"Dinosaurs?"

"Yes, those! When deenosars were around, I was on your planet. Now, I just fly around in space, enjoying the view."

"Dinosaurs," said Lucy, giggling at Nebula's mispronunciation. "So, you're in space in our world? In our universe?"

"Sometimes. You would never see me, no. You see, those stars can be quite raunchy at times - someone has to keep them in check! They're too far from your planet to see me, even at this size. Besides, I have a feeling quite a few humans would be after me - trying to kill me, that is - if I went to Earth. Too easily scared, those creatures. Don't know what's good from what's bad." Nebula shook his head sadly. "On a brighter note, wherever you are, I'm most likely there, too. I'm the Dawn Treader, after all. I visit everywhere! Quite a fun job, getting to see all of these worlds."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Narnia, it's so wonderful! Wasn't my favorite with Jadis, though. It was too horrible, then. My least favorite was Charn for the very same reason. Thank Aslan that world is gone and I needn't travel over there anymore."

"Wow, you've sure been a lot of places!"

"Yes, I have."

They continued in silence for not much longer, for the sun was fast approaching. Lucy felt as if she herself were on fire, the heat was so strong. She was surprised that it had yet to harm her. _Aslan's doing_, she thought. As Nebula's wings brought them closer, Lucy could see that the sun was a planet - with solid ground - except everything was boiling hot. The heat waves radiating into space blurred further details.

"This is where I leave you," said Nebula. The Dawn Treader gently slid Lucy onto the surface of the sun.

"Leave me? But... but... what about those creatures?"

"You are very brave, Queen Lucy."

"Brave is nothing if they'll eat me!"

Nebula chuckled. "You'll be fine. Fancy meeting you, my queen, and I hope to meet you again in the future!" The Dawn Treader flew off, leaving Lucy speechless. She unsheathed her dagger for good measure.

"What to do first?" wondered Lucy out loud. She surveyed the planet. Nothing seemed to grow on the sizzling rocks that covered the planet. Where rocks were absent, yellow-red lava flowed, never hardening, but crackling and popping, spewing out like the ocean. A cloudy haze kept visibility short though Lucy made out the shape of a mountain range to her left. "That's probably where I want to go."

To Lucy, the sun was an awkward place to be. Having been raised in a place where the light came from above, it was strange having the rocks below her feet illuminate the way. Lucy was unaccustomed to the strange sounds of lava, rocks, and new creatures. A pack of firebirds flew overhead. Lucy wondered if she knew any of them. She walked for quite some time until a lake of lava prevented from going any further. Lucy groaned.

"What am I to do _now_?"


	7. Murder

"How much longer?" questioned Edmund.

Runo rolled his eyes. "You _just_ asked me."

"Are all firebirds this rude?"

"Are all humans this obnoxious?"

Edmund took the hint and stopped talking. Runo let out a soft sigh. King or not, Edmund was quite annoying, and had Runo not been responsible for his well-being, Edmund surely would have gotten a good spanking. They had hardly been flying a single minute when Edmund had begun his pestering, wondering how far Galma was by firebird flight, pondering if Peter was okay, questioning if they would make it in time. They flew in awkward silence until Runo began his descent onto Galma. Edmund unsheathed his sword (his very own, not Peter's, like last time) and pointed it forward.

"That is dangerous, you know," lectured Runo.

"I'll do what I want. My actions are none of your business."

"It is my business if your hand slips and that sword goes through my heart."

"All would be better," Edmund muttered, "I wouldn't have to listen to you." To make the bird happy, Edmund placed his sword back in its sheath.

"I heard that." Runo landed on the bank and dumped Edmund onto the soft grass. "And just think, if we had been flying when that happened. You're lucky Aslan blessed me with patience."

"Whatever. Take me to Fylder and Sihet." Edmund strode off, not bothering to wait. Runo rolled his eyes and started after the young king. They reached the town square of Galma, and Edmund began to ask around if anyone had seen the pair. For hours, they had no luck. Then, at last, somebody tipped them off. Fylder had not been sighted, but Sihet was in the Union Assembly. Edmund thanked the man for his help and sprinted towards the hill where building rested.

"You go," said Runo, "I'll wait outside, just in case."

Edmund pulled open the doors, expecting to see the law group in session. Instead, he was greeted by a troop of soldiers, swords drawn at Edmund's approach. Edmund raised his hands in the air and backed against the doors.

"I come in peace," said Edmund, though the voice in his head argued otherwise. _If only it was just me and you, oh you'd be in _so_ much trouble!_ He clenched his fists in frustration. Only Sihet sat behind the soldiers. "I wish to speak to Sihet." Several men parted. "Alone."

"That I can not allow," the commander said. Edmund raised an eyebrow. "Strict order of Fylder."

"Fine," snapped Edmund. He pushed his way through the crowd to get to Sihet, who was comfortably seated in the center of the room. "Where is my brother?"

"Oh, did you not find the body?"

"You daft," said Edmund. "I know what's going on here."

Sihet had no clue _what_ Edmund had called him, for Edmund had slipped into his old English ways - as he always did, when truly mad - and was using terms unfamiliar to the man. He was able to figure out that it wasn't nice, though. Sihet opened his mouth, about to tell off Edmund. He closed it, seemingly contemplating something. "Do you?"

"Yes. He's _here_." Edmund pounded his fist on the table. "Where?"

"I-I-I don't know." Sihet said cowardly, retreating as far back as the chair would allow. Edmund's face twisted in annoyance and pure spite.

"I'll give you one more chance before I crush your goolies. Where is he?"

"Goolies?" gulped Sihet. Edmund glowered at Sihet. "Uh-uh, sorry, I honestly don't know!"

Edmund pressed his lips together. Sihet wasn't helping. The strange thing was, though, that Edmund actually believed the man - he didn't appear to know where Peter was. Sihet trembled, still afraid Edmund would do something. Edmund sighed, "What _do_ you know?"

"I know that Fylder has gone a tad crazy," said Sihet, spreading his fingers apart. Though Sihet still appeared uncomfortable, he smiled slightly. "Nothing else."

"I said, _what do you know_?" Edmund grimaced. This was going nowhere. "As King Edmund of Narnia, I demand you to speak! You hold information that is valuable to my country's safety and I demand that you share it!"

"He knows no more than you do, silly boy."

Edmund took his sword out of the scabbard and whipped around. Fylder sauntered down the isle, shoving away a few guards. He offhandedly fingered a dagger, wiping it over his palms and admiring its shininess.

"I'm not a bloody moron - I know more than you think, you twit. And for Pete's sake, I'm not a bloody boy!" yelled Edmund. Once he had said it, Edmund wished he could have taken back the slang he had used so violently, slang which used his endangered brother's name.

"Peter indeed," said Fylder. He passed Edmund and continued on to where Sihet sat. Edmund thought he saw a flash of fear in Sihet's eyes. "Are you ready to surrender-" Fylder fingered the dagger again. He slammed the dagger into the wooden table, a hair away from Sihet's hand. "- for _Pete's sake?_"

"Now listen to me, you ignorant git." Edmund pointed his sword towards Fylder even though he was nowhere close to striking range. "Don't you dare mock my brother's name. If you don't tell me where Peter is right now, I'll stick my sword up your arse."

"Maybe we should listen to him," said Sihet, shrugging.

Fylder was furious. "What did you say?" he roared. Edmund retreated a few steps.

"That p-perhaps we should listen to him."

Fylder smirked. "Well, we won't be listening to _you_ any more, now will we?" Fylder retracted the dagger from where it still protruded and pointed slid the flat end against Sihet's throat. "You're lucky," said Fylder, "Your death will be short and painless, unlike Peter's."

"_What_?" Sihet yelped, confused. Fylder's mouth split into a toothy grin.

Edmund stood paralyzed, unable to do anything except watch as Fylder tilted the dagger so that its sharp side pressed against Sihet. In one swift motion, he slit the side of his neck. Blood gushed from the open wound.

"You..." gasped Sihet, still semi-conscious. "You're just a cold-hearted killer. You never intended to keep those promises, did you?"

"That's enough," Fylder said. He lodged the dagger straight through Sihet's heart and wiped splattered blood onto the dead man's tunic. "Sergeant, take his money, then come with me. We have business to tend to." The sergeant removed all valuables from Sihet and left, with the remainder of his soldiers following. Once Fylder had left, Edmund stepped over to Sihet and felt for a pulse. Nothing. Sihet was gone.

Edmund yanked the dagger out of Sihet's chest. "Might need this," he mumbled. Then, Edmund went outside to Runo, who was preening his feathers. If it was possible for a bird to blush, that's what Runo did, because he'd just been caught... well, _bathing_, and in front of a king at that.

"What happened?"

"No help, Fylder simply walked in and killed Sihet. Well, no. First he came in, argued with me, Sihet spoke up, and _then_ Fylder killed him."

"And you did nothing?"

"I _couldn't_," screeched Edmund.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject."

Edmund glared at the bird. "It isn't."

"Well, then why couldn't you do anything?

"Galma isn't ruled by Narnia. If I stepped in, I'd most likely be charged with assault. Who are they going to believe on trial, me, a Narnian king? Or Fylder, a native Lone Islander? They'd put me in prison, and there'd be one less monarch for Fylder to take down. In fact, now that I think about it, that was probably Fylder's plan - to have me step in, and then he could feign innocence, saying he'd been protecting Sihet. Galma would wage war with Narnia, and her being without rulers - minus Susan - they'd probably win."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"Of course you hadn't," Edmund snapped.

"Excuse me?" came a voice. Edmund whirled around and Runo rose his head. One of the guard soldiers on Fylder's protection, or whatever army those uniforms were truly from (knowing Fylder, he'd stole them) was approaching. Edmund whipped out his sword.

"Don't come any closer!" said Edmund. The man unbuckled his sword belt and placed the set on the springy turf. "What do you want?"

"I come to help."

"How do I know you're not spying?"

"You don't," said the man, "But that I can't help you with. I do know where your brother is. Well, not exactly."

"Which is it?" Edmund ran a hand through his already messy hair. "You either know where he is, or you don't."

"It's not that simple, your majesty."

Edmund was sceptical before, but since the man had addressed him as _your majesty_, he had began to believe him. "Simplify it, then." Edmund sat down on the grass, still holding his sword - just in case, and motioned for the man to do the same. "I've got time. And sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Walter," he said, taking a seat. Runo eyed the two nervously and continued standing. Then, Walter began to explain. "You see, your majesty, we don't have much time. After your sister, Queen Lucy, stopped for a visit-"

"Lucy was here?"

"She's fine, and on her journey." Edmund breathed a sigh of relief. "Your brother, King Peter."

"Right, right, continue."

"Fylder got worried. He believed Queen Lucy had seen Peter and would send word to her siblings-"

"He was right."

Walter glanced at Edmund impatiently. "-and so he decided he needed to act fast. He... he... he... I'm sorry, there's no easy way to say it."

"I won't be mad," said Edmund as he placed a hand on Walter's knee in assurance.

"But you will," said Walter. He shifted nervously. "It's a horrid thing to do."

"I'll be mad if you don't tell me _now_."

"Fylder... well... your majesty, he buried High King Peter alive."

"I swear I'm going to kill him!" screamed Edmund. He went to stand up.

Walter placed a hand on Edmund's chest. "Killing Fylder means Peter will die too. If my calculations are correct, the High King only has several more hours of oxygen left."


	8. Constitution of Galma

**~!~!~!~!~!~ Yesterday Morning ~!~!~!~!~!~**

Peter struggled and kicked against the ropes that held him to a sturdy chair. He glared at Fylder, wishing the man would remove his gag. If Peter couldn't physically maul Fylder, he'd gladly settle for an abusive verbal assault. At last, with a cruel smile, Fylder pulled out a silver dagger. Peter jumped as Fylder hacked it down on the bind over his mouth. The sudden movement caused the point to scratch Peter's cheek.

"What do you want, Fylder," asked Peter impatiently, his eyes cold with hatred.

Fylder chuckled. "Your throne, of course."

"You'll never get it."

"And why is that?"

"Because it isn't _only_ me who rules Narnia." Peter gasped, realizing his mistake when Fylder let out another laugh. "You didn't!" Peter succeeded in making enough movement to rock the chair.

"No, _I_ didn't. They did."

"They would never give up their thrones," said Peter.

"Who said anything about giving them up?"

Watching as Peter became perplexed, Fylder leaned against a wall. "Then… how?"

"Do you really want to know?" Fylder taunted.

Peter gulped. Did he truly want to hear this? "Yes," stammered Peter. He reasoned with himself, stating the Fylder could be lying or just worrying Peter into surrender.

"Well, your dearest Lucy is running off to the end of the world after some magic potion that doesn't work. By now, she's been eaten by a dragon or that lion you call Aslan."

"Hey!" Peter yelled, "That's my sister you're talking about. Don't you _dare_ insult her or her possessions! And Aslan would not eat her! He is the King of all kings and gentle beyond gentle."

"At any rate, she won't be back soon. Your sister Susan – she's quite beautiful, don't you think?"

"Your point?"

"I plan to marry her, of course."

"If you so much as _look_ at her-"

"And what are you going to do?"

Peter was livid, more because he knew there wasn't anything he could do, at least not while he was tied up. Regretting his position, Peter pressed his lips in a thin line. "I won't be able to, but Edmund will."

"Oh-so-scary, a little boy, should I go run for my mother?"

"Though he be but little, he is fierce. It's Shakespeare - you should try reading his works sometime. Oh, wait, I forgot, you can't," mocked Peter, "Because you're too dumb to understand anything." Peter then remembered that Flyder wouldn't know Shakespeare anyway, however dumb he might have been, for Shakespeare wasn't in Narnia - but that wasn't something Peter would say. Fylder didn't seem to notice, though. He kept on pestering Peter.

Fylder's face twisted into a weird contortion. "Really? Because I think _you're_ the dumb one. If you hadn't spoken, I wouldn't have to do this." Peter kept his mouth shut, knowing Fylder was waiting for Peter to ask. Eventually, Fylder got bored and slugged Peter across the cheek, where the dagger had cut him earlier. "Who's the dumb one now?" mocked Fylder.

"You."

"I'm through with this," said Fylder. He whipped out a fresh gag from his pocket and hit it against his leg, taunting Peter. Peter could do nothing but watch with wide eyes. He winced as Fylder gripped his jaw and wrenched it to the side. Peter struggled, coughed, and clamped his mouth shut - anything to prevent the cloth from going in his mouth again. Without arms and hands, Peter was no match for Fylder.

The next few minutes were a blur to Peter. A pair of strong hands - Fylder's or a guard's - thrust Peter forward into a dark room. He felt_ another_ rag smelling strongly of chloroform being shoved and held against his face, déjà vu of a few nights earlier. Peter tried holding his breath but need of oxygen caused him to succumb. Still having the sense of touch and sound, Peter felt himself being shoved to the ground, Fylder saying muddled words, and the sound of a shutting door. Then, he blacked out.

**~!~!~!~!~!~ Earlier This Morning - About the Time of the Funeral ~!~!~!~!~!~**

A throbbing in his head caused Peter to sit up but the motion was blocked by a solid surface. Moaning, Peter opened his eyes and was greeted by a kaleidoscope of stars and colors against a backdrop of midnight black. _It must be night_, thought Peter. He felt a bead of sweat roll off his brow. _Nights aren't this hot, though._ Peter wiggled his hands only to find them still bound together, though he could now move his arms freely. He gave a great effort to heft his body sideways, to feel for any walls nearby, or an exit from whatever table he must have been under.

Only mere inches to his right was a wall, which was strange for to his back was pressed against the left wall. Peter lifted his bound hands to feel for the top surface again. He continued moving about, testing the boundaries. _A box?_ mused Peter. He found himself panting from the movement in the confined space. _Wait_. _Something's not right_. Peter had been in hundreds of spars and numerous wars in addition to the daily foot races with Edmund. It was impossible to be so far out of shape that he would be exhausted from flipping over.

_Unless_. Peter took a deep breath. The air was moist and sticky - something else you wouldn't expect on a cool night. Peter remembered a time when he had been visiting some carrier bats' families. He and Lucy had gone into their underground caves for the evening and the air had been quite damp, causing them to cough the whole journey and startle several bats in the process. _Underground..._

Peter tried to scream however the gags in his mouth prevented any such noise. His cries came out muffled. Fylder could have buried him anywhere, although the most likely location was far from civilization, and even if the opposite was true, Fylder would have done so far underneath the soil where sound traveled poorly. His only hope was to see if he could push the top open.

After unsuccessful tries with both his hands, feet, and both at once, Peter allowed himself to become limp and mathematically work out his problems. He remembered his lessons in health class as his teacher's voice echoed through his head.

_"When you exert yourself, your body uses more oxygen. Your blood pumps faster to carry this oxygen to your cells, which need it to produce energy..."_

Then, it had seemed so pointless. He remembered joking with friends about how they would never need such a lesson in real life, and how they had gotten numerous demerits for making snide comments in class. Boy were they wrong. Peter would give anything to be sitting in that class right now, to even be sitting in the detention hall while other students pushed their way through the front doors, eager to get home.

When a bark could be heard, a small glimmer of hope grew in Peter's heart. He tried to scream for help. However, the bark had already trailed away and all was once again still and silent. Peter allowed a sigh to pass over his lips. All that was left to do now was sit and wait, whether it be for help or death, though the latter seemed more prominent.

**~!~!~!~!~!~ Present Time ~!~!~!~!~!~**

Edmund paced along the path, going a few steps before whirling around and repeating, leaving wear marks on the grass. "So let me get this straight," he said, "Peter only has several hours left before-" Edmund slashed a finger across his throat.

"Correct," agreed Walter.

"And you can confirm this because you were there when Fylder buried him? Or the box, rather?"

"Yes."

"So, you know where Peter is?"

"Not exactly. Fylder was sure to choose a spot far off of the road, where no one would venture. He did, however, make the hole shallow, so there it should be easier to reach than if it was say ten feet below surface."

"Well, that's no help. It could be _anywhere_. And we only have a few hours."

"I could get an aerial perspective," Runo said.

Walter shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to tell - the area was already dirt, no grass, so there would be no difference."

"So what do we do?" Edmund ceased his movements and plopped onto the ground.

"I don't know, but I suggest we start moving to the general area. I guess just scour the area and hope High King Peter makes a lot of noise."

"Alright," said Edmund, "Lead the way."

Edmund trod at Walter's heels while Runo stayed a fair distance behind. When they reached a small town, the bird offered to stay behind, reasoning that the humans would be startled at his appearance. Edmund reluctantly agreed, not fully wanting to be left alone with Walter, who he did not exactly trust just yet, though deep down knowing that Runo's statement held a large degree of truth.

Ignoring the sights of the town, Walter kept his vision straight ahead. Edmund stared at the paving stones he tread on, though he would occasionally peek at things through the corner of his eyes. A commotion at what appeared to be a house captured both travelers' attention

It was a tiny house - no larger than a shack - with a tiny front porch made of wooden panels. An old lady was standing on the porch with an ashamed dog who held his tail between his trembling legs. His head was hung in sorrow as the lady repeatedly hit him with what appeared to be a rolled up kitchen rag. Even after the dog had rolled over on his stomach, begging for forgiveness, she continued to whip him.

"It's a shame," said Walter, "Some people have no respect for animals, and there's not a thing we can do. We could sure use a search dog right now." He smiled a tight smile, unsure if his humor would offend Edmund as he remarked, "You think she'd let us borrow him for a little?"

"Wait." Edmund stopped in his tracks and turned towards the house. "We can," he said, remembering the Constitution of Galma. He racked his brain, trying to find the exact wording. "_If an animal is being publicly beaten or abused, it is a bystander's right to step in and claim possession. The animal may be talking or non-talking but abuse of the former is penalty of_... blah blah blah. So, yes, we can."

"You memorized that?" said Walter. He whistled in appreciation.

Edmund shrugged. "It's my job." Edmund strode over to the lady.

"Excuse me, miss?" said Edmund, "If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing to that poor animal?"

"He's been chasing this bird for the past few days," the lady said, still whipping the dog, "And he caught its scent today, chased it through mud, brought the bird back, tracked water and dirt through my kitchen, and left the body on the table!"

"Perfect," whispered Edmund.

"Sorry?"

"Oh, I was wondering, would you allow us to borrow your dog for a day or so?"

"Borrow? No. I won't let a stranger take my dog."

Edmund chose his words carefully. "Miss, if you don't allow us to borrow the dog, I can talk to the authorities."

"The authorities will only accuse _you_ of attempted robbery."

"No," said Edmund pointedly, "Because I can accuse you of animal abuse, and under Section 4, Law 16, Part 3 of the Constitution of Galma, I'm legally allowed to claim this dog as my own - and keep him. All I'm asking is that you kindly allow us to borrow him for a day."

"Kindly?" The lady scoffed at Edmund but wished she could have taken her words back when Edmund's face hardened and he crossed his arms. "Here, take him," she said, shoving the leash at Edmund, "But he's your trouble now."

Edmund led the dog triumphantly over to Walter. "See?" Edmund frowned. "Well, we've got a dog good for tracking. We're missing Peter's scent, though." Edmund's words fell upon deaf ears for Walter was taking off his uniform jacket. "Walter, now isn't the time for wardrobe changing."

"No, watch." Edmund did as told. The dog took a whiff of Walter's jacket and pressed his nose against the ground. He began to tug against Edmund's firm grip, begging to continue along the street to follow the scent trail.

"Why would Peter's scent be in town? Surely Fylder wouldn't parade him through the streets," said Edmund.

"No, but Peter's scent is on all who were in contact with him - and that's quite a few people, considering those who were with the King touched other people who touched other people and you get the point."

"So, this could be a dead end?"

"It's our only hope."

Edmund was torn. They could follow the dog's scent trail and have either a positive or negative result, but at least have tried, or continue on their own with slim to none hope of finding Peter before it was too late.

Removing the dog's leash, Edmund said, "Let's go."


	9. Traitor Boy's Letter

Susan carelessly threw her shoes across the room and flopped down on her bed. It had been a tough day without her siblings. She hated it when Edmund was right - there had been so much to do that Susan was unsure if she had ever gotten to finish half of the tasks. Her eyes flicked shut. _Only for a moment, besides, it's night time anyway. I need some sleep_. Susan blacked out almost instantaneously.

"Queen Susan?"

"Mmm?" Susan rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Morning," said Tumnus, chuckling. He extended a hand to help her up. "Long day?"

"Yes, it seems as if the problems never end in Narnia - there's squirrels arguing over who's nuts are who's, horses complaining about grazing areas, dwarfs bickering about having too many smithing requests - is there ever any silence?"

Tumnus laughed. "There is quite a bit now that you kings and queens have arrived."

"Hmpm," was Susan's only reply. She bent to retrieve the shoes littered on the floor. "I suppose I ought to go make breakfast."

"No need. With the help of a few Dryads, I was able to make a halfway passable meal. Though, I'm not sure if it will taste any good, given my cooking."

Susan laughed. "After you, Tumnus," she said, allowing the faun to pass through the door first. They chattered the entire way to the Oda Yeme, which, much to Susan's dismay, was furthest from her room and closest to Peter's and Edmund's. Even though the brothers thoroughly denied raiding the pantries, Susan knew the missing food was on account of them and not "big meals with lots of different... stuff!" as Edmund had once exclaimed.

Susan sat down at the table. With three empty seats, it was overbearingly lonely. Susan patted the seat across from her - the seat that Lucy would have occupied. "You will join me, right, Tumnus?"

"I'm afraid not, there is work to be done."

"But surely you can spare a few moments?"

Tumnus was about to agree when Mr. and Mrs. Beaver came bursting in. "Sorry to interrupt," said Mrs. Beaver, "But we got news of what happened and needed to come see you. Everything alright, deary?" Tumnus took the interruption as a chance to slip away, though Susan hardly noticed for there were now other matters on her mind.

"It was the trees, wasn't it?" Susan asked. "They really ought to stop gossiping so much - one of these days there'll be some false rumor spreading around and we'll have to clean it up! And you know how hard that can be with-"

"Calm down, Susan, hun," said Mrs. Beaver. She waddled over to Susan and clamored onto her lap. "The trees haven't started their rumors quite yet. It was your brother, Edmund. Koru was lovely enough to fly over his note."

"Koru left before... things happened." Susan thought hard before coming to a realization. "He _knew_?"

Mr. Beaver made a _tsk-tsk_ noise. "Not exactly. He knew something would happen, I just don't think exactly_ what_." Mr. Beaver fumbled around in a small knapsack he had been carrying upon his back, which Susan had not noticed until now. "Here's the note." Susan bent to take the piece of rolled parchment from Mr. Beaver. It was surprisingly tiny, but after thinking about Koru's size, the proportion made sense. She carefully unrolled the delicate scroll and began to read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Beaver,_

_I must apologize for not making my way over to your dam today, but Aslan visited us yesterday. Did he visit you?_

"Edmund was going to visit you?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Beaver, "He didn't tell you?"

"No, I thought he was still... mad, you know, from the day we first met you."

"Whatever for? He's been visiting ever since the day of your coronation!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"I didn't know that either," said Susan.

"Hmph. I suppose he hasn't told you about-" Susan never found out what Edmund hadn't told her, for Mr. Beaver was cut of by the clattering noise of a food tray falling to the ground. Susan whipped around to face the twin entrance doors, which were being pushed open. When the doors were thrown wide, Susan gasped and backed towards the rear wall.

"Don't come any closer," growled Mr. Beaver.

"How did you even get in here?" asked Susan. Her eyes darted from the two accompanying soldiers to Fylder himself, and then up to the object which had just bumped her head. She was about to make a mental note to yell at Edmund, for not putting away Peter's sword, but then she realized that it could help her get through this. Her hands reached up to unsheath Rhindon.

"What do you want?" Susan said, the tip of Rhindon wavering in front of her.

Fylder's answer didn't come as a surprise, but the sure did. "You," he said, "As my lovely wife."

"Over my brother's dead body!"

"Well."

Just the way Fylder said that made Susan sick. "You _didn't_!"

"Not yet, but if everything goes according to plan, he should be dead in about four hours."

Susan couldn't stand it. She lowered Rhindon and asked in a whisper, "Both of them?"

Peter, Magnificent Peter, with his twinkling blue eyes and his sandy blond hair. Peter, who had a smile that could brighten your day, but still had the ability to be strong. Peter, the rock of the family, who was there for them all, through better and through worse. And Edmund. Edmund the Just. Edmund, with his unfathomable brown eyes that drew you in, and made you wonder what he was scheming. Edmund, with his mischievous grins and his taunting ways. Edmund, who had the ability to tear them apart - emotionally and legally - but was the one who held their family together at the seams. And, to think, they would both be gone? In only four hours?

"What have you done to them?" shouted Susan with such vigor that Mrs. Beaver cringed ever so slightly.

Fylder gave yet another evil grin, which now seemed to be his trademark. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, echoing the same question he had told Peter two days ago. Susan didn't have to decide - her head was already nodding agreements. "Peter, oh such a naïve boy he is, thinking I would spare the pain of you three, on his account."

Susan was horrified. "You killed him - for _real_ this time?"

"No, not yet - he still has four hours. And that other child you call Edmund. I don't think it will be long before he betrays you all. _Again_. In fact, he probably has - I've heard reports that he talked to one of my soldiers."

"Edmund has learned his lesson," said Mr. Beaver. One of Fylder's soldiers took out a dagger and threw it at Mr. Beaver, who scrambled out of the way just in time. He dashed towards one while Mrs. Beaver went to the other, both biting furiously at the soldiers' heels and hands. Susan slashed Rhindon at Fylder but hit nothing other than air. With a thud, Rhindon drooped to the floor. Susan wondered how Peter could have carried this into battle. It was so heavy!

Fylder made use of Susan's momentary rest to pull out his own sword and disarm Susan. He nodded at the two soldiers, who by now had managed to shake off the beavers, and they grasped Susan's wrists.

"Send the beavers and that faun to the dungeons. She'll be coming with me." Fylder picked up Rhindon. "As will this."

Susan noticed Mr. Beaver dive towards Edmund's note, to put it into his bag. Why would Mr. Beaver risk Fylder thinking he was running away - and then likely kill him - just so that Fylder would not see the note? She cried out as one soldier kicked Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, while the other soldier twisted her arms and hissed, "Be quiet." He shoved her forwards, following Fylder.

As they left the Oda Yeme, Susan noticed a familiar faun lying unconscious on the ground. "Mr. Tumnus!" said Susan, "What have they done to you!" She didn't know whether to be angered, saddened, or both at once. Moreover, she felt guilty. "It's all my fault," she whispered.

The soldier leading her must have heard her whisper, because he replied with a chuckle and said, "No, it's your brother's fault, for thinking he could lead this country, your sister's fault, for thinking she can be friends with everyone, and the traitor boy's fault, for tricking you into thinking you could trust him. All you've done is be pretty, my darling." Susan rolled her eyes. "Don't act so glum, Fylder's a nice man."

"Nice," squealed Susan. "No! If he was _nice_, he wouldn't have me under strict protection, have killed my family, and imprisoned my friends!"

"He has good intentions."

"I think you mean bad intentions."

They walked through the winding halls of Cair Paravel, making Susan wonder how many times the man had been there before, without her knowledge of the visit. It was quite easy to get lost - in fact, the first week that the siblings had reigned, Athylt had ordered some of his soldiers to accompany the young monarchs at all time. When they reached their final destination - the room of the four thrones - Fylder's guard released his grip on Susan. He spun her around to face him.

"Don't mean to be rude, miss, but I think the only think you have going for you is your looks. Don't see why Fylder would want to marry you anyway," he said as he left Susan alone, with Fylder.

Susan trudged towards her own throne, and claimed it, somewhat grateful that she was sitting there instead of another lady. She took a moment to study Fylder, to see if he had taken any Narnian possesions. He had, of course - what else did Susan expect? In his sheath was Rhindon, and it pained Susan to see such a noble sword in the hands of a criminal. He wore a ring that Peter's hand had once bore, a present from a dwarf friend. Luckily, this was all visibly on Fylder. However, the glittering of Peter's crown hidden under the throne made Susan worried. It was only a matter of time before he would notice her brother's crown, and likely claim it for himself.

"I'm sorry, my Queen, but I must do this," Fylder said, breaking Susan's trance. He produced iron chain cuffs, which he hastily linked around Susan's hands and connected to the armrest of her throne, before she could give any objections.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the soldier in charge of putting the beavers in prison burst into the hall. "Fylder, a word please?"

"You may speak here," he said.

"No, I'd rather not. It's a valuable bit of information I wish not to share in front of Lady Susan." _Since when have I become Lady instead of Queen?_ thought Susan. The soldier continued, "She my decide to tell it to other creatures, and we can not have that happen if we plan to... you know."

"Of course, I'll be out in a minute."

Susan was disgusted as Fylder planted a kiss on her cheek - though thankfully it was only her cheek. He left the room, leaving Susan alone. She wished for someone, anyone, to help her sort things out.

_What have I done?_ she wondered, horrified at the events she had allowed to happen. Edmund had given her one job, _one measly job_, and she had failed at it. Susan allowed her head to fall back and rest on the back of her throne. She was startled by a small, ordinary robin sitting above her.

"Hullo! You gave me quite a fright," she told it, "I suppose you can't talk, but you're quite adorable anyway."

"Hello, Queen Susan. What makes you think robins can not talk?" came a reply.

Susan bolted upright. "Sorry! I-I didn't know!"

"All is well. More pressing matters are at hand, though."

"You heard Fylder's soldier?"

"No, I was in the prison, with the beavers. They told me that I must get the message through."

"What message?"

"Fylder has Edmund's letter."

"And?"

"_He shouldn't be reading it!_ There's... oh... what did Edmund used to call secret information from Spare Oom... oh, yes, _classified information _in there!"

"That's not good," said Susan. She lifted her chained arm. "At any rate, there's nothing I can do now."

"I suppose not, but you must know something."

"That would be...?"

The robin flew a circuit of the room, no doubt searching for any spies that might be lurking around. When it had deemed the room safe, it fluttered over to Susan's shoulder and began to whisper things in her ear. Susan's eyes grew wide and her mouth gaped.

"Oh dear... Is there anything we can do?"

"Not that I can think of, which is why I came to you. I suppose all that's left is hope."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Way overdue chapter much? Sorry for the wait, but I've been sick and bogged down with schoolwork. I'd like to attribute our Susan x Fylder pairing to the song Fool For Love by Stefy, specifically the line, "This probably won't work, cuz you're kind of a jerk..." I'd also like to state that you probably won't be seeing another chapter until June 18th, because of finals, unless this weekend I can use the, "It's my birthday weekend, let me do what I want." excuse. We'll see. Anyway, review and rant about Fylder by clicking the button below. **REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **You know you want to. So does Susan. She says she needs something to do whilst chained to her chair. On a side note, I'd like to say that I'm having quite a bit of fun calling Edmund the traitor boy. It makes him all the more epic. Now I just need nicknames for the other three...


	10. Phoenix

Lucy began to sit down on the sizzling rocks but soon thought better of her actions. She stood impatiently, unsure of what to do next. Surely Aslan wouldn't have sent her on an impossible task, though now Lucy was beginning to wonder if He would.

"Something wrong?" asked a voice, hissing more than talking. It made Lucy shiver even though the temperature was hotter than the Calormen dessert when the sun was at high noon. "I can help."

"What do you want?" Lucy said, "And who are you?"

The voice laughed. "I want nothing more than to _help_ you, and my name is of no importance. What are names, when one will be coming and going?"

"How do you know I'm not staying?"

"I do," stated the voice simply, in a slimy tone. Lucy didn't trust whatever creature this was. If it wouldn't tell her its name, it should at least show itself.

"Show yourself, then," said she. Lucy bolted backwards as a spray of lava erupted from the lake. Once in the air, the hot liquid quickly morphed into beads of solid stone that rained over Lucy. She covered her head with her hands, just in case, but luckily the rocks missed her. When the ruckus had stopped, Lucy stood up and faced the voice for the first time.

"Who are you to be bossing me around?" it asked. "Can you not see that I could crush you if I pleased, which I very well may do?" Lucy was speechless – the creature could crush her, and Lucy soon realized that this was his intent all along. Long and slender, it appeared to be some sort of sea serpent, only its skin was charcoal black, no doubt from the scorching lava, and its feet were flat like a beaver's tail. What Lucy had thought to be a rock was actually the bridge of the serpent's nose, which was a turquoise blue, appearing to be the only part of the animal which had never felt the likes of lava.

"I am Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia, and I command you to keep your peace." Lucy held up her dagger. "Or I intend to fight."

"With that little thing?" said the serpent. "Hmph, it is merely a stick. I'd like to see your try. On the matter, shall we?" With that statement, it rushed forward in a flurry of snapping jaws and thrashing tails. Lucy threw her dagger at its heart, but the thick skin only received a minor scratch, the way a tree does if you were to carve your initials on it with a plastic knife. Lucy stumbled out of the way just in time for the serpent to smack his head on the rocks.

Now enraged, the serpent rose to take a second strike at Lucy. It let out a raspy battle cry and reared its large head into the air. Lucy cringed, waiting for her impending doom, but it never came. The serpent's turquoise nose was sprawled on the ground in flames, with a familiar creature perched beside it.

"Koru!" cried Lucy. "Is Wazari here too?" Lucy engulfed Koru in a hug. Koru held on for a brief moment before gently pushing Lucy away. She gazed solemnly upon a still ignited pile of ash. Lucy followed Koru's sight and watched as well. "What... happened?"

"Wazari was a phoenix," said Koru, her eyes never leaving the ashes which now were smoldering instead of blazing.

Lucy mumbled, "As if that explains everything."

Koru heard. "Wazari was a phoenix," said she, "And he killed the serpent." Lucy thought that this was all Koru would offer, but she continued, "The serpent was originally a sea serpent and a nice one at that, but he terrorized the seas and good sailors under the reign of the Witch. When the Witch was defeated, Aslan forgave the creature, for again, he was once good. As a second chance, he was sent here, to live in exile, but if for any reason he should let his nose touch the lava, he should be killed instantly."

"Why?" prodded Lucy.

"Because... well, I'm not quite sure how to put it. I suppose if anyone travelled to the sun, they'd likely reach here – as you did. Aslan knew the serpent would likely return to evil ways and try and terrorize the people. To do so, the serpent would have to thrash about and send lava flying, which increased the chance of lava on his nose. So, in short, this was his punishment – he could live happily or die from evil."

"So how did Wazari kill him?"

"I'm sure you know that lava is hot." Lucy nodded, rubbing a thumb over a tiny burn mark from airborne lava. "It was thought that the serpent's weakness was truly heat. So, when Wazari and I were flying overhead and saw you with the serpent, Wazari mumbled something at being at his end, and it all happened so fast..."

Lucy and Koru sat in silence, still watching the ashes. When they began to mysteriously swirl like a tree spirit in the wind, Lucy was a bit startled, for she was unsure of what was happening. Koru squawked and beat his wings.

"Wha...?"

They both kept their eyes glued to the swirling pile which now resembled a bird. With some more swirling, a rush of wind, and the cry of a bird that was not Koru's, the pair was now face to face with a phoenix. The phoenix seemed equally surprised to see a human and firebird staring at it. As if asking a question, it tilted its head to the side.

"Is it Wazari?" asked Lucy.

Koru took a cautious step forward. "No. Well, I'm not sure." Koru mimicked the bird's movement. "I don't think so, though this is his child."

"But boys can't be pregnant... can they?"

Koru laughed and said, "No, Lucy. I've only heard legends of this, but supposedly a new phoenix is born from the old one's ashes. I didn't think it would actually happen though. I thought it was a tall tale."

"Sort of like Susan thought Narnia was," mused Lucy.

"What's this now?"

"Nothing." For some reason, Lucy wasn't comfortable telling anyone about Susan's prior disbelief. Then again, no one had believed Lucy at first, so she didn't know why the feeling of discomfort was only towards Susan.

"Pkaw," said the phoenix. The bird had big brown eyes that poured out adorableness, begging Lucy to pet the bird, which she would have done if the phoenix hadn't coughed and sent a small puff of fire flying her way.

"Can't he talk?"

"No, he's too young yet."

"Should we name him?" Lucy tilted her head up to watch the bird test his newly discovered wings. He dipped back down and landed on Lucy's shoulder, thankfully not coughing anymore.

"I don't see a need," said Koru, "But if you must, it is customary to name the new phoenix with the last letter of its parent. Or, was it first letter? I suppose Athylt can correct me if I'm wrong, when we get back."

"If we get back," Lucy said as she eyed the lava lake. "I'm going to name you Iggy." She thought that Koru let out a snort at the immature name, but Lucy chose to ignore it and stroked Iggy on the head.

"That's no way to think."

"Do you have any idea of how to get across this thing?" asked Lucy. She glanced behind her at the endless rocks and streams of lava, "Or home, for tha-" Lucy cut off when Iggy pecked at her necklace. She pushed his prying beak away. "Not now, Iggy." She was about to speak again when it hit her. "Iggy, you're genius!" After a bit of struggling, Lucy was able to remove the vial of blue liquid without the necklace sliding off.

"Are we sure it's safe?"

"We don't have an option," said Lucy, pouring a few drops into her hand, then handing the bottle to Koru. "Here goes nothing." Lucy sniffed the substance and tentatively licked it from her palm. She straightened herself and blinked. Nothing had changed. "See, Koru, no-" Koru wasn't there. Neither was Iggy. However, a few seconds later, both Koru and Iggy appeared with a loud _pop_ sound.

"Well, nothing's changed, so there's nothing to worry about," said Koru quite grumpily.

Lucy frowned. "I don't suppose Aslan would-" Lucy blinked. "Koru, no, look! The mountains are behind us now! By Aslan, are those dwarves over there? Why, and these are fireberries over here!"

Ahead of them lay a community of dwarves which mingled in the field of fireberries. Some were busy clinking their hammers while others gathered berries and carried them into big mixing pots. Lucy stood stiff as a board when a dwarf approached her and the two birds beside her.

"Queen Lucy Pevensie, the Valiant?" asked the dwarf in a gruff voice. Lucy nodded slowly, not used to both her title and her full name used in the same sentence. "Right this way, time is wasting." Lucy turned to Koru for support; she motioned her forwards. She did, however, manage to whisper a quick question to her.

"Does _everyone_ know about my journey?"

"No, just the ones who have been called to help," answered the dwarf, who had overheard, "Now come along."

The dwarf led Lucy through a worn path in the field, over to the dwarves' camp. Lucy noticed that the bottom of the dwarf's beard was black, no doubt from the fireberries that occasionally set ablaze in the field, making a magnificent show of tiny fireworks. Her attention snapped back when he led her into a closed tent with only one other dwarf, who was busily mixing something and every once and a while turning back to temper something on his anvil.

He didn't even falter from his work to say, "Greetings, my Queen, it will be done shortly."

"I thought you said it was done," argued the first dwarf.

"Whoever did you hear that from?" countered the working one.

"You."

"Oh no matter now, what's done is done," said Lucy, stepping between the two.

They both peered up at her (for they were a great deal shorter) and gulped. The first dwarf had the nerve to say, "Or what's _not_ done, rather." Only when Lucy glared at him did he stop talking.

"So, uh... um..." Lucy raised an eyebrow in question at the second dwarf.

"Timmobri," he supplied.

"So, Timmobri, what are you doing?"

"Making the cordial sturdier so it doesn't break again."

"That's good. And what's in the pot?"

"The healing juice."

"Oh, that makes-"

"Listen, it would go faster if you stopped talking-"

"Right, right."

"- and time is something you need on your side."

Lucy pretend zipped her lips. It was quite awkward, sitting there in silence other than the clink of a hammer or the scraping of a mixing spoon in the pot. After what Lucy swore could have been eternity, Timmobri stood up and handed her the bottle. She reached in her pocket for the Lion's head stopper but could not find it.

Timmobri produced it from his pocket. "Old dwarf trick," he said, grinning. "Best of luck, and farewell. I don't suppose I'll be seeing you soon. One of your brothers, maybe..."

"She really must be going, Timmobri," said the scorched-beard dwarf, who was tugging impatiently on Lucy's sleeve. Timmobri kept talking.

"Tell High King Peter he really must be a tad gentler with Rhindon. I know King Edmund can be quite a frustration but if he hits any harder the sword could snap."

"Is that even possible?" asked Lucy, ignoring the impatient sighing of the first dwarf, who had yet to offer his name.

"Anything is breakable, my dear, case and point your cordial."

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Lucy curtsied and to the relief of the dwarf, followed him back out to the open field.

He asked, "Do you still have your other cordial, the one with the blue liquid?" Lucy held it up. "Good. You and your friends must divide the rest. It will take you all the way home." Lucy gulped - she wasn't too thrilled about drinking the substance again because last time it had given her a queer feeling in her stomach. Regardless, she relayed the word to Koru, who helped her divide the liquid. They gave some to Iggy first, who threw a fit about downing the liquid. Eventually they had to pour it in his mouth and clamp his beak shut. Lucy felt bad but knew it needed to be done. Seconds later, he had disappeared.

Lucy and Koru drank at the same time. Lucy closed her eyes and clenched her fists, waiting for the sickness to come, but it never did. She opened her eyes to find herself in a thick forest, with Koru and Iggy at her side. Lucy covered her ears when she heard two muffled voices - both coming from separate directions - believing it was a side effect of the potion. The voices persisted, though, and Iggy raised his head in alarm, leaving Lucy with a startling conclusion.

Wherever they were, there was company.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Overdue chapter, yay! Alright: here's the story. So, you all know I had finals, which I finally finished on the 17th, and most of you know that my school laptop was collected for updates, so this left me with three options: our old family dinosaur from 2000, which I found doesn't even load FF, our family laptop, or our family desktop. Of course, my splendid brother drops our laptop, damaging the hard disk, so that's ruined, and now there's four people arguing for one desktop, which throws hissy-fits and freezes every. Other. Word. (That you type.) It is incredibly frustrating. Plus, it only freezes for me. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I repeatedly kicked it... I don't know. So anyway, until I get my school laptop back, I'm stuck writing at the library with a time limit of 90 minutes. Yuck. I'll try to get here every day so I can produce a chapter per week, but I don't know how it will work. That's the reason for my delayed chapter. I tried to make it super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot (from AVPM) but I'll leave that up to you guys - review and tell me what you thought!


	11. Repulsive

"Quick, on my back," ordered Koru. She lifted Lucy tenderly onto her shoulders, with Iggy seated on Koru's head. "No, no, shoo, shoo." Unfortunately, Iggy did just that. He fled the opposite direction that Koru intended to go.

"Wait, come back!" Lucy cried. She slid off of Koru's rump and ran after Iggy.

Koru grabbed Lucy's cloak in her beak. "Don't! We have no clue what could be over there." Lucy glanced longingly after Iggy but agreed with Koru - for all they knew, Fylder could be lurking behind the trees. Iggy seemed to have changed his mind though, for he flew back and landed at Lucy's feet. He tugged persistently at the hem of her dress.

"I think he wants us to follow him," said Lucy.

"We most certainly cannot," Koru said. Lucy made a pleading face and Koru rephrased her sentence. "We most certainly _will _not." Lucy sighed and reclaimed her spot on Koru's back. Somewhere nearby, a dog barked. "In fact, I'd be surprised if that's _not _Fylder around the corner." With a swift beat of her wings, Koru had lifted Lucy high into the air, while Iggy gave them a reproachful glare and went the opposite direction.

"Oooh, I feel so bad, leaving him behind!"

"He'll find his way back."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Actually, it's probably more dangerous to get in his way than to leave him be."

Lucy sighed and settled against Koru's back, eager to see her siblings and Cair Paravel again. _Only a little while longer_, she kept reminding herself as Galma became a distant spec on the horizon.

* * *

><p>"He went that way," said Edmund, freeing his leg from some tangled vines and setting off at a run. Walter followed. When the trees and vines cleared and Edmund stepped into an empty lot to see Rufus (truthfully, Edmund had grown quite a liking to the dog but wasn't willing to admit it yet) digging furiously and barking loudly. "Hush up, we don't know who's out there." Edmund heard two muffled yells - one from where Rufus stood and another from far away. "See?" Then, to Walter, "Is this it?"<p>

"Looks about the same."

"Then _dig_!" commanded Edmund, bending over and using his bare hands. A voice in the back of his head said that Susan would _not_ approve of his grubby fingernails but then again Susan would not approve of Edmund caring Peter's dead body home - his true dead body. Walter joined in and after what seemed to be eternity, the lid of a pine box appeared.

"He's." Edmund yanked up on the lid. "Not." He gave another pull. "Talking." Edmund grunted. "Anymore." With the thought of what that could mean reaching his brain, Edmund put all his strength into it and stumbled backwards when the lid swung free.

"What's that?" asked Walter, pointing to the sky.

Edmund didn't hear Walter as he screamed, "Peter!" and bent over to release Peter from his bounds. It was a bit of a struggle, using a sword to cut tiny bounds, especially because Edmund kept believing he'd cut Peter, but eventually Edmund had managed to cut all the horrid ropes and cloths with only minimal scrapes on Peter's skin.

Walter gave a yelp. Edmund turned to see Walter sitting next to a bird that wasn't Runo, Koru, or any other bird he'd ever seen before. "I think it's a phoenix," offered Walter, "My mother told me stories about them and how-"

"Not now, Walter," snapped Edmund, realizing he'd forgotten to check Peter's breathing. He pressed his ear against Peter's chest. The older boy's chest rose and fell slowly. Edmund regretted not being on snuggling terms with Peter, because if he had, it would've been easier to tell if his breathing was normal. Next, Edmund pressed two fingers under Peter's jaw to feel his heart rate. "It's... too slow." Edmund punched his fist into his other hand in frustration. "Go get help."

After putting up a bit of a fit and arguing that Edmund wasn't safe alone, Walter left at last. Edmund took a deep breath, looked at Peter, checked to make sure Walter had actually left, then looked back at Peter. The phoenix, who, unbeknownst to Edmund, was named Iggy by Lucy, laid his head on Peter's neck, careful to stay out of Edmund's way, and began to cry. Edmund sighed and figured it would do no harm to allow the bird to be there.

"Please don't kill me," he murmured as he pinched Peter's nose. Edmund shut his eyes and pressed his lips firmly to Peter's. After two breaths he kneeled by his brother's side and pumped rhythematically on his chest, as he had been taught. Iggy, meanwhile, continued his crying at Peter's neck. Peter gave a small cough but remained for the most part unconscious. Edmund assumed the CPR had helped a bit, because Peter's breathing seemed to have improved. He hesitated a bit before going back to Peter's mouth, still not too happy about what he was doing, and once again sealed their two mouths. Midway into the first breath, Peter's eyes opened and just saw... Edmund.

Nearly having a heart attack on account of, well, Edmund and what he was doing, Peter managed to collect himself and throw Edmund off of his mouth and onto the ground. Edmund was clearly as surprised at Peter.

"H-hullo, Pe-eet," Edmund squeaked when he saw Peter's expression. Edmund got over his shock and tumbled forward to embrace Peter. Peter remained wide-eyed but could do nothing other than reciprocate the hug.

"Edmund," said Peter, holding his brother out at arm's length. Edmund gulped, expecting some sort of verbal lashing, but Peter spoke gently with a hint of humor in his voice. "That was just _repulsive_." Edmund laughed and hugged Peter again.

"Sorry... I... your breathing... you... Ithoughtyouwerealmostdead!" Peter chuckled and stroked Edmund's hair. It took all of Edmund's strength not to cry right then and there. Luckily, Walter came back into the clearing with Runo and Peter shot Edmund a questioning glance. "Pete, this is Walter and Runo." Peter nodded his greetings.

"We should probably head back," said all four of them in unison. All were surprised at their joint thought and immediately stopped talking. Peter continued, "I expect Fylder's after Susan and Lucy right now. Runo, would you be able to carry three of us?"

"Four," corrected Edmund, "The phoenix can fly, but..." He pointed at Rufus, who had been standing at attention and watching the whole scene play out. Runo considered for a brief moment and nodded.

"I may be slower, though."

After much rearranging and shoving, they managed to fit all of them on Runo, with Walter up front, Peter in the middle of Runo's back, and Edmund near his tail with Rufus splayed comfortably across Edmund's lap. Edmund patted his head fondly. After Runo was soaring gracefully in the air, Peter shifted to look Edmund in the eyes.

"Do I want to know where you got that dog?" he asked.

"Well, Walter and I were walking through town, and the Constitution of Galma says-"

Peter placed a finger over Edmund's mouth, who in turn, crossed his eyes to give a perplexed stare at the finger. Peter said, "Forget I asked," and faced forwards.

"And Edmund," he said, turning back around. "You didn't have to give me CPR." Peter's face spread into a grin. "Phoenix tears heal."

"I said I was sorry!" whined Edmund. Peter shrugged.

"I suppose it's forgiven. But just promise me you'll remember one thing."

"Anything!"

"I have blackmail on you."

Edmund groaned while Peter continued smiling. "You wouldn't!"

"I would."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright. So, sorry for the very late chapter. What's it been, one or two weeks? Anyway, I believe I've mentioned I'm working on a special project. Yep, it's been keeping me busy but it's finally moving along now that I've gotten the finer points tuned out. I've also been struggling with the fact that I'm not quite used to using the family and library computers and all right I'll stop making excuses. But I am still human and I _do_ have summer reading, _very_ boring reading at that, as well as papers and sorts to write. My point is, I'm trying my best to get the chapters out and I apologize for the late and short chapter. Let me know what you thought and, well, yeah, review and make my life a little bit better.


	12. Coming Home

"We should sleep for a little while," said Koru, nodding at the boat shack nearby, where they had slept at the beginning of their journey. "I don't expect trudging all the way up to Cair Paravel at this time of night would be much fun."

"Alright," Lucy said. She arranged her cloak into a pillow shape and huddled next to the wooden planks, staring at the full moon and stars. "I can't wait to see Susan and Edmund and Peter." Koru stayed quiet, not wanting to point out that Peter might not be there. "You _do_ think they'll be home, don't you Koru?"

"No, they won't all," said Koru matter-of-factly.

Growing annoyed, Lucy said, "How can you be so sure?"

"Never mind, go to sleep." Koru placed her wing over Lucy's head so that the little girl wouldn't ask any more questions. In the distance, Koru noticed what Lucy had not - Runo was growing closer, with a large party in tow, or on board rather. Koru saw that Lucy had managed to fall into a light sleep and waddled to meet the unusual group.

Runo landed evenly on the long deck, surprising considering the load he carried. Walter slid off first while Peter tried to wake up Edmund, who had fallen asleep on Peter's shoulder. Edmund successfully failed at getting Rufus off of his lap without dropping the dog, and managed to botch it up further by stepping on his tail. Meanwhile, Iggy flew close behind and landed on Peter's head, who had shooed him off with a gentle swat on the behind and a hushed, "None of that."

It was Edmund who first noticed Lucy sleeping next to the fishing shack, yet it was Peter who suggested a funny wake up call. Walter stood awkwardly nearby, unsure of what to do, while Koru and Runo warned the brothers to make it quick, because Fylder was probably bringing his mischief upon Susan this very moment (and they were very much right). Lucy was awake soon, although she wasn't too thrilled about finding two pairs of eyes inches from her face, and she scolded Peter and Edmund, but embraced them with a few sobs.

"Ouch," cried Edmund, "What is that?" He clawed at his tunic after feeling a sharp pain on his hip. "Oh, that explains..." Edmund pulled a bare dagger from his belt, surprised he hadn't felt it before.

"Well," Peter remarked, "You might've mentioned that a bit sooner, perhaps when you used your sword to cut my binds and gave me this." He tapped his chin where a little scab was growing in.

"It's nothing, grow up," said Edmund. Peter smirked. "What?" Peter shook his head and refused to speak. "Tell me!"

"I'd just like to remind you that..." Peter made a smooching noise. Edmund hit Peter. Hard. "Hey! Injure the one who's been in a box for the past several hours, why don't you?" Edmund opened his mouth to speak, but thought better at the last moment and shut his mouth.

Lucy turned to Runo, "What's going on with them?"

"Couldn't tell you," he whispered back. Then, to them all, "We should probably head up to the castle, and put an end to this nonsense." The others nodded agreement and headed out.

* * *

><p>"You!" called Fylder, waking Susan up with a start. "Bring me to Traitor Boy's room."<p>

Susan blinked to clear her eyes but didn't need to see the man to know who it was. She was perplexed as to why he might want to go in Edmund's room, but quickly remembered what the robin had said yesterday and Edmund's letter. "I refuse."

"I just want to see some things, though, my queen," said Fylder in what Susan would've called a slimeball voice (back in England, that is).

"No, _you_ want to see Edmund's files."

"Why would I want to look at silly paperwork?"

"Because," countered Susan, "Because..." She couldn't think of a response, but it suddenly came to her - Edmund _knew_ this would happen. It all was clear now - the letter, the beavers, Aslan's message. "Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"Spell _what_ out?"

"Obviously you do. So, I'm going to tell you exactly what's happened."

"Storytime!" Fylder exclaimed with sarcasm, clapping his hands in fake enthusiasm. "Tell me, please, go ahead."

_And if Edmund doesn't get his sorry self out here soon, this git will marry me. Yuk_, thought Susan. She went between loving every last inch of Edmund, to wanting to tear his scrawny body to bits. Today, it was the latter. _I seriously can't believe that Edmund hadn't told me, told us!_ Susan cleared her throat, preparing to speak.

"Well," she began, "I don't know how you knew, but I know that somehow, you were aware of the contents of the Beavers' letter. Or maybe you didn't know what you'd find, but figured it may be important. So, you confiscated it. And you were right. Though, I assume you had quite some trouble reading Edmund's script, though he can't be blamed because back in Spare Oom he hadn't learned-"

"I don't _care_ about the boy's writing habits!"

"Right, right, sorry. So, you read his letter, in which he explained Aslan's message. I suppose Edmund was smarter than the bit of us, because he knew what Aslan wanted - any classified information needed to be moved to safer locale, and nobody would ever suspect the little beaversdam. Edmund wrote to the beavers, asking them to collect the files from their hidden place in his room. The letter wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone except them - in fact, he probably intended for the beavers to burn the letter - but they didn't. They brought it along to show me. And you saw it, and here we are."

"Impressive," said Fylder, "But I'm afraid storytime is over." He uncuffed Susan from her throne, and much to her shock, he allowed her to shake out the kinks that had grown from sitting too long, though afterwards he grabbed her wrists and took a knife to her side. "You will tell me where his room is, won't you?"

Susan gulped. "Sure." Only, instead of leading him to Edmund's room, she led him to Peter's room, hoping to delay Fylder until Edmund returned - and if all went right, it would be with Peter.

"I'm not stupid," said Fylder, "I know this is Peter's room, because how else would I have found this ring? Now, shall we be off to the _correct_ room?" Sighing, Susan turned and silently willed her siblings to hurry up. Much to Susan's relief and Fylder's annoyance, Edmund had enough sense to lock his door (for once - Edmund always complained about frequent visitors, yet he never thought that simply locking the door would change that). Unfortunately, Fylder apparently could pick locks, and in a matter of moments, he had gone into the room and began to rummage around. Susan shook her head in disbelief. Who knew a day would come when she could be grateful - truly, honest-to-Aslan grateful - that Edmund was, well, to put it bluntly, a slob, with dirty clothes scattered around and crumpled parchment lying everywhere.

Fylder had the idiotic notion to uncrumple these pieces, thinking they might be what he was looking for - but we all know that Edmund isn't _that_ careless, even with his messy track record. Susan was left tied to Edmund's desk chair with a simple rope (_now, why exactly do you have a rope, Edmund?_) and the idea that with the absurdly long unused portion she could tie up Fylder (_seriously, though, Ed, were you rappelling out of your window or something?_) Fylder made a sound of excitement leading Susan to believe he'd found the files, so she wandered to the window to keep watch for her siblings.

But, her siblings wouldn't be out there, because Lucy had gone to search for the beavers after she'd healed and gotten the story out of Tumnus, while Peter went to retrieve Rhindon (not knowing that he wouldn't find it where Edmund had claimed to leave it), and Edmund headed to his own room, where he knew Fylder would be. Runo and Koru suggested that Walter and Rufus come for a short flight to scour the castle for other guards, so Walter lifted Rufus onto Runo and settled onto Koru's back.

Edmund set out at a stealthy run to his chambers, and as he grew closer, began slipping in whatever shadows were nearby, because he could hear Fylder's not-so-quiet rummaging around. When he peeked into the doorway, he saw Susan occupied staring out the window and tied to a chair (_drat, she'll ask about the rope now!_) and Fylder pulling the large box of files from the tile in the floor. Edmund held the dagger which had killed Sihet (_what comes around goes around, Fylder_) and waited until Fylder had pulled a folder from the box.

Fylder opened the file and gave a faint, "Excellent." Edmund walked without caring if his footsteps made noise - Susan was still occupied, and Fylder was doing quite a sloppy job at checking for any visitors. As Edmund stood over Fylder, glad that the sun was only rising now and there were no shadows, Fylder started to read the sheet, murmuring to himself. Edmund let his dagger-occupied hand creep towards Fylder's neck.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Edmund, and before Fylder could comprehend, Edmund reached down and placed the man in a tight headlock, making sure to still allow Fylder to breathe - because, in all seriousness, what's the fun in killing someone in an anticlimactic way? So, Edmund allowed Fylder to kneel gasping for a few moments, and like clockwork, Susan had finally noticed what had happened, Peter came dashing in and asking where his sword was, and Lucy appeared with Tumnus and the beavers. It was quite an odd gathering to see - Lucy, Peter, Tumnus, and the beavers crowded at the door, Susan tied to the chair, and Fylder helpless in Edmund's grasp.

Edmund made sure one arm was clasped tightly around Fylder's neck before placing his daggered hand on his hip (with great care not to cut himself) and turning towards his siblings to say, "How should we do this? We could slit his throat, or watch him die painfully like this, maybe even hang him, but then again, stabbing is good as-"

"EDMUND!" came the unified cry of disbelief.

"What?" yelped Edmund, then with a shrug, "I was just suggesting! Oooh, the different methods. It comes with being a spy." Going back to his original thoughts, Edmund glanced down at Fylder. "I think that I'd like to use the dagger and slit his throat, because he killed Sihet with it, sooo..." This earned Edmund a very stern glare from Peter.

"Ed," he began.

"You want to do it?"

"No, I'm just saying, maybe you should be a tad, I don't know, _nicer_?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "He stuffed you in a box, roped Susan to my chair-"

"Really, Edmund, why do you have this?" asked Susan, though she went unheard.

"-knocked out Tumnus, imprisoned the beavers, and Lucy... he didn't do anything to you?"

"Fortunately," said Lucy.

"So why shouldn't we kill him?"

Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Because do you really want bloodstains on your floor?"

"True," said Edmund. He once again looked down to Fylder, who had began to blow spit bubbles from choking. Edmund noticed the lack of armor on Fylder, and that he had a simple cotton shirt on. "Er, guys, could you clear the doorway? It's kind of small, and I don't think both Fylder and I could fit through, so, uh..." Edmund waved his hand, signaling to clear out, but what his siblings and friends didn't notice was the gleam in his eye and how he had adjusted his grip on the dagger to hold the flat of it instead of the handle. "Fylder, wouldn't you like to clean that drool off your face?"

Before the others could see what was happening, Edmund had let go of Fylder, who stood and took off at a clumsy run towards the door, covering Edmund from view. Then, with a sickening jolt, Fylder collapsed to the floor to reveal a grinning Edmund. Peter was the first to realize that Edmund had let Fylder go only to throw the dagger into his back.

For the second time that morning, they yelled in unison, "EDMUND!"

"What is with you all?" asked Edmund. He glanced at Fylder's body which was scarcely breathing (it stopped seconds after), and said, "Sorry, I've been trying really hard with throwing daggers but it's not working out for me that-"

"You and I are going to have a serious chat later," Peter stated as he retrieved his ring and Rhindon, then freed Susan from her bounds.

"As will we." Susan stared pointedly at the severed rope. The older two cleared out of the hall, leaving Lucy, Tumnus, and the beavers with Edmund.

Edmund shot Lucy a questioning gaze. "I recon you have something to say, too?"

"If you want, I'll help you with your throwing later," she said, turning to leave. Lucy whipped back around. "And you've sure got it coming to you!" Tumnus had nothing to add, so he left with Lucy.

"We told Susan about your letter," said Mrs. Beaver. "She said you hadn't said anything about visiting us."

"I didn't think they were ready. I feel as if they still see me as a child, oblivious to the world and not capable of anything."

Mrs. Beaver said, "Oh, sweetie, I don't think Peter sees you like that!"

At the same moment, Mr. Beaver said, "That ought to change soon." He nodded at the dead Fylder, rope, and classified files. "If I'm allowed to ask, what are those files, that they're so important?"

Edmund glanced at them, knowing they wouldn't be so secret soon, because Peter and Susan would want to know as well, so he said, "Past missions. Names of undercover agents. Security plans. Military details. Upcoming missions."

"I see why you don't want Fylder to see these, but why not Peter?" asked Mr. Beaver.

"Because some of those are _my_ missions."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt Peter seeing you as a child anymore, seeing those. He'll probably be grateful for what you've done. So why are you hesitant to show them?"

Edmund gave a sly smile but replied sourly, "Would you feel safe to sleep near someone whose killed a man with a some bread and broken lock?"

"How did you-?" Mrs. Beaver shook her head. "Never mind, let's go to breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hokay. So, new chapter, only one day after the last! SQUEEE. So, things are wrapping up, and Edmund's a tad cooky (but, in seriousness, aren't all secret agents?) And to set things straight: No, I don't know how to kill someone with bread and a broken lock. It's a rendition of the original, which is using a magazine and a paper clip, but I don't think Narnia has either. So we modified it. But I don't know how to do either, don't worry. Alright, I'll shut up now, so, review, tell me what you think, and I hope everyone is as anxious to read Peter and Susan's speeches as I am to write them. Toodles! (Oh, and please correct any mistakes I've made because inbetween sentences my mum was yelling at me to get offline!)


	13. Interrogation

Edmund heard Peter and Susan speaking with hushed tones in a nearby room. He tried to sneak by without them noticing, but Peter cleared his throat, leaving Edmund with no choice but to spin around and pretend he hadn't noticed the pair.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Oh, don't feign innocence with me," Peter said, a little harsher than he would've liked to.

Edmund pulled out a chair. "But, that's my job."

"So I've noticed." Peter held up a handful of papers, which Edmund knew were his missions. The only hope left to cling to was that Susan had yet to read them-

"Edmund, why did you tell me you went to Calormen to visit Princess Avia?" ... Or maybe not. Susan leaned casually against a marble pillar, waiting for Edmund's answer. "And while we're at it, what's with the rope?"

"Er... I... Uh..."

"I think it's obvious, Su." Peter turned to face her. "He was- ED! SIT BACK DOWN! Do you know what? Here, you'll answer this." Edmund stayed silent. "I'm waiting."

"Yes, _mum_."

"I'm not a woman." Peter grinned in spite of the situation. Edmund gave Peter a pleading look, begging him not to say it. "I don't think you've noticed, given certain circumstances." Peter winked and Edmund groaned before slumping in the chair. "Unless you want that spreading, I'd suggest you start speaking."

"This is worse than interrogation in-" Peter cocked an eyebrow. "Never mind. _Must_ I? I mean, you've already got the files and they say everything."

"We want to hear it from you," Susan said, "And really, Edmund, _what is with that rope?_"

"Rappelling." Edmund saw Susan and Peter giving him confused stares. "Dropping from the side of a building or any sturdy surface. The rope _was_ good for climbing things, too," he said, placing extra emphasis on the _was_, because Peter had been careless and cut the rope in half.

"Su, could you-" Peter made a shooing motion with his hands. Susan gave Peter an unsatisfied glance but did as she was told. Then, Peter walked over to where Edmund sat, dropped the files on a table, and claimed the seat next to Edmund. "I'm not mad-"

"You sure seem to be."

"-that you've done these things; I'm mad that you lied."

Edmund sat up straighter. "Soooo, you don't care the slightest bit that I've snuck out of the castle-"

"That's considered lying."

"-visited multiple countries without you, single-handedly taken on people you consider to be incredibly dangerous-"

"Files say you didn't go alone."

"-and built explosives? Also, let's just say... the files tell the _abridged_ version."

"Wait, you built _explosives_?" Edmund smiled slightly at the memory and stood to leave. "Sit. Down." Edmund flopped into the chair. "Please don't tell me you had anything to do with the death of Ethian and the surrender of Galma, because you would have been twelve and Ethian was hardly a match for Athylt at the time whose had more training than you and-"

"It wasn't me, it was Robert Dennis!"

"I don't know any Roberts, Edmund."

"Exactly! That's the reason he's still living."

You see, the trick to telling a good lie is to have a shred of truth - no matter how little it may be - to cling on to, because in that case, you're not full out lying, and Edmund knew this, so he didn't consider that statement a lie. It had been Robert, only, Peter was correct - there were no Roberts in Narnia or Galma. Another tip is to keep a straight face, something that ninety-nine percent of the time, Edmund could do, but today wasn't one of those times and he began to giggle.

"What's so..." If Narnia had identification images, Peter would have been checking Robert's against Edmund's, but those didn't exist and Peter was smart enough to figure it out anyway. "EDMUND!"

"Can I please go now?" asked Edmund in between fits of laughter.

"Well, at least I know anywhere you're stupid enough to get caught won't be getting any information from you," Peter muttered. "Promise me one thing?"

"All I do these days is promise you, it seems."

"And spy."

"I wouldn't call it spying, more _gaining intelligence._" Peter glared at his younger brother. "And spy," confirmed Edmund. "What do you want me to promise this time?"

"You bring me next mission."

"Fine, sure, whatever."

"Ed," warned Peter.

"I said okay!"

"Alright, I don't feel I can trust you."

"You can," called Edmund over his shoulder. To himself, he said, "But I said _bring_, not _take part_." In the hall, Susan was waiting for both brothers and bolted up when she saw Edmund saunter out of the room. As he passed, Edmund told her, "Susan, why would I go to visit a princess? You know I don't like girls, especially the giggly flirty kind."

* * *

><p>Things went back to normal soon after - well, as normal as things can get after having Peter's murder faked while he was almost killed elsewhere, Susan kidnapped and nearly force-married, Lucy sent out on a journey to the sun, and learning that Edmund was capable of more than he let on.<p>

The evening after the day of Fylder's death, Susan organized a welcome back party for Peter, at which the four kings and queens sorted out any confusion the citizens may have gathered. There was much crying and hugging - most of which came from Lucy, who had only just heard the full story, although Susan contributed a fair amount and Edmund passed his red-rimmed eyes as lack of sleep.

After seeing Susan's yearning to be High Queen, he called a toast to her and said he would try listen to her suggestions more often and allow her more say in the ruling of Narnia. Lucy, quite eager to use her newly tempered cordial, was going on a healing streak and Peter had to place the bottle on a high shelf before his little sister tried to give care to animals with tiny scrapes.

"But they need healing too," Lucy had whined, to which Peter told her to allow Mrs. Senen, the ginger cat that oversaw the infirmary, to have some patients come morning.

Peter made sure to keep Edmund in his sight at all times, and became quite worried when the boy slipped out of his vision. He found Edmund a few moments later, hiding from his older siblings by the wine pitchers.

"You know you can't hold wine," scolded Peter, "And you should be using your sneaking skills for the good of the country. Not for the purpose of tricking _me_."

"But Peter," said Edmund. Hiccup. "Wine-" Hiccup. "Is-" Hiccup. "Good."

"Ed, how much did you have?"

"Just-" Hiccup. "A little." Hiccup. He held his fingers apart, and the margin was fairly big.

"At least we know alcohol makes you honest," Peter said. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

After Edmund was fast asleep, the party had begun to die down, and the guests were sent home. Peter made it clear to Walter, Koru, and Runo that they were welcome to stay, but each made an excuse about having somewhere to be and scurried away. Iggy was made at home by Lucy, who had made him a little bed in her room, which he promptly set on fire, so Peter suggested he might be better off let to come and go as he pleased. Edmund had managed to tell Peter in between hiccups and dozing off that Rufus should return home, though he made it clear to Peter that he expected a non-talking dog for his birthday.

Weeks passed and change was noticeable in the young monarchs - it seemed they were starting to grow into their titles at last.

Peter maintained a healthy kingdom, as well as being a superb sword fighter among other good traits, and a friendly squirrel visiting one day had told him, "Why, you're magnificent, High King Peter!" Soon, animals and people alike were continuing the trend.

Susan took her new responsibilites with great care, and where Peter wanted to fight wars and invade countries, Susan sought compromises and negotiations, so fellow leaders from countries abroad called her Gentle.

Edmund promised Peter he would try and be more careful with his works, and though he got much joy from his missions, he felt most at home in the court room. Peter had argued that Edmund was being spread too thin by taking all cases that came in, but Edmund felt it his responsibility to serve his subjects equally. Narnians yearned to have him be the judge on their case, because he was the fairest of them all. Hence, he became known as the Just.

Lucy soon got over her fear of dragons, and following Aslan's advice, feared nothing but fear itself. Much to Peter's dismay, she would run through battlefields to cure those on their deathbeds, and more than once she came home with exciting stories of adventure to tell. It was said that there was nothing Lucy would not take on, and she was often described as Valiant.

Of course, these titles took time to spread and those stories are simply the gist of it. Peter still had his stubborn pride, the other three Pevensies feared the wrath of Susan, Lucy was a bit timid of bigger creatures (especially those that weren't appealing to the eye), and Edmund wasn't quite ready to give up the danger of going undercover.

In fact, Peter wasn't finished talking to Edmund, and he cornered his brother one morning at the training grounds. "Ed, you really ought to be fair with punishment, especially on your missions - I don't think it's fair to-" Peter saw a faun walking past. "You know."

"Don't worry, I make sure it's what they had coming."

"Only what they had coming, nothing more, nothing less?"

"Only what they had coming, nothing more, nothing less. And Pete," Edmund said as Peter turned away, "I get my share of it too." Edmund took a deep breath and blurted, "Please don't kill me, I haven't gotten that badly hurt!" But Peter had no such intention and left Edmund alone. I don't think he fully believed Edmund on this, and was likely thinking that Edmund had said this to even the playing field, though Peter eventually learned that Edmund for once wasn't lying.

Edmund and Peter had their mission together, though it was more than twelve years later. Perhaps the biggest change was that it was back in England. But, that is another story, for another time, although I'm sure you've already heard it. This is, of course, the story of how they managed to get the rings from the Kirkes' old house in London.

**~END~**

* * *

><p><strong>*this is not the full end - I'll be adding one or two more chapters, being about how and why Edmund needed to kill someone with a piece of bread and a broken lock <strong>(courtesy of CrazyDyslexicNerd)*****

Also, please do not complain to me about how Peter and Edmund pulled off sneaking to the Kirkes' house by being maintenance men, because, honestly, if two maintenance men showed up at my house at some early hour of the morning, I would question it. Because nobody, no matter how insane, volunteers to go and perform a free check up in the morning. So, I recon the pair had some plan, and knowing Edmund, quite devious at that.

One last thing: **I am aware this contridicts with What's Worth Fighting For - I have to fix a few things first.**

**A/N:** I think this was the worst ending I've ever written xD I didn't quite know how to end this but knew it needed to be ended, so I just kind of, yeah... Anyway, let me know what you thought, and if you like the spy-type stuff, be sure to check out The Little Squirt That Could. Anyway, review and spread the word! Thanks for all the support with this story!

Love, yours truly,

~Mintey


End file.
